The Seven
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: Make out sessions, another Dark Tournament, possessed demons. A regular riot. YYH. Multiple pairs. May be a sequel if i ever get around to writing it. also my summaries suck.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,  
This story is based on a true story. Also some characters may go out of character and I will apologize in advance for that. Sorry!  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the YYH characters although I wish I owned Hiei. I only own my own characters that arn't in the original story line of YYH.  
Darkfire

* * *

11: 55 November 20th

On the back steps of the portables

Darkfire: In my life you would be the third person to start cutting. First Jordyn…you know you can't tell anyone right Psychic?

Psychic: Yes.

Darkfire: Ok then. My friend Jaclyn, she switched to Mayo this year, and then one night at a football game I figured out that she is cutting. Thing is that Jordyn, who transferred with her tells me that Jaclyn is just cutting for the attention. Now I don't know what to think.

Psychic: Oh….that's got to be hard to sort out.

Darkfire: That's not the worst of it. Jordyn, many years ago, went into a deep depression and nearly succeeded in killing herself. What triggered this was…. Over a webcam, she watched her boyfriend kill himself in front of her because he thought that he wasn't good enough for her. She sat in shock for at least a day…. silently…. crying. (lets a tear fall and brushes it away)

Psychic: (walks over and hugs Darkfire) And to think I nearly hurt myself badly just for not being able to see my boyfriend.

* * *

Roof of the Gym

Kuwabara: (whispers solemnly) Wow! And I thought we had a hard life.

Yusuke: (normal voice) Life moves on. They'll get over it. If one of them kills themselves it is their choice, not anyone else's. (turns around, walks to the other side of the roof, jumps off, heads toward house bought by Koenma)

Kuwabara: Urameshi! How can you be so heartless! Hey, wait up Urameshi! (runs after Yusuke) Don't leave me here with the shrimp and fox boy!

Hiei: (twitches) Can I kill him? Please?!

Kurama: No, though I wish you could. (looks back toward girls) They've had tough lives.

Hiei: We've had it worse. Compared to our lives, they have been raised in wealth and safety.

Kurama: You know I meant tough for humans.

Hiei: Hn. (flits toward house)

Kurama: 'I wonder if he will ever understand.' (walks back to the house after jumping off the roof)

* * *

Please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I'm starting this after thanksgiving break because I am too lazy to write out everyone's thanksgiving weekend. Reviews would really be appreciated. Ideas are also accepted. A cast list will be put up in a couple of days, a week at the most.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters although I wish I owned Hiei. I only own my own characters that aren't in the original story line of YYH. Also Psychic in this fanfic is pronounced Psy-Chick.

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness

'Thoughts'

'**Thoughts'** – telepathy

Name: Thoughts – regular talking

Monday November 26th

First Period-Gym

(Darkfire and Psychic walk up from the girl's locker room early to watch the guys warm up)

Psychic: Hey look do you see those guys? They always beat the other boys back and don't even look to be working up a sweat.

Darkfire: You're right! The short one with spiky hair, the tall red head, the kid with gelled hair, and the tall and ugly one with orange hair are doing their laps like they are nothing.

Psychic: Do you think that Gel Boy is cute?

Darkfire: No, I like Spike more, but if you want to get to know Gel Boy then I suggest you two just get to know each other as friends before becoming lovers. (Gets punched in the arm by Psychic) 'There is something familiar about these guys.'

Psychic: Did I ever say we were going to become lovers? No, so get your head out of the gutter, Darkfire.

Darkfire: My mind was never in the gutter besides you know you like him, Psy.

Psychic: ...Ya so what. You like Spike over there. You shouldn't be thinking about Spike anyways when you have Blaze!

Darkfire: What about you! You have Ricardo. What the hell are you doing thinking about Mr. Gel Boy over there when you have someone who actually loves you?!

Psy: That's different. Ricardo and I aren't really going out, remember. Unlike you and Blaze, Darkfire.

Darkfire: 'Damn she's got me there.' Oh who cares anyways. Whether I have a boyfriend or not I still want to be friends with Spike.

Rest of the girls come up and start talking about how cute the red head is. Mr. Nelson starts us on our running, in front of the guys! He is evil.

With the Gang

Start of Gym

The guys had been running for about two minutes when two girls walked in. the taller one had pale white skin, black hair with red tips, and was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. The shorter had dark blue hair with black tips, pale white skin, and was wearing navy shorts and a navy t-shirt. They walked over to the nearest seats and sat down together. They started whispering back and forth glancing over at the gang ever ten seconds before having a heated discussion.

Hiei: **'Hey Detective, you might want to listen to the conversation those two ningen girls are having. It involves Kurama, you, and unfortunately me.'** (Yusuke uses demonic hearing to listen in on the girls' conversation)

Girl's Conversation-

_Blue hair: …you think that the kid with the gelled hair is cute? _(Yusuke blushes)

_Black hair: No, I like Spike, _(Yusuke and Kurama laugh quietly, Hiei growls_.) but if you want to get to know Gel Boy I suggest you become friends before becoming lovers. _(Yusuke blushes worse, Kurama laughs harder, and Hiei smirks.)

Hiei:**'At least I'm not the only one in this situation.'**

_(Black hair gets punched in the arm by Blue hair for that remark.)_

_Blue hair: Did I ever say we were going to be lovers? No, so get your mind out of the gutter, Darkfire._

_Darkfire: My mind was never in the gutter besides you know you like him, Psy._

_Psy: …Ya so what. _(Yusuke goes beet red.) _You like Spike over there. You shouldn't even be thinking about Spike anyways when you have Blaze! _(Hiei smirks in triumph.)

_Darkfire: What about you! You have Ricardo. What the hell are you doing thinking about Mr. Gel Boy over there when you have someone who actually loves you. _(Yusuke shouts a mental 'Yes!!')

_Psy: That's different. Ricardo and I aren't going out remember._ (Yusuke shouts 'No!!')_ Unlike you and Blaze, Darkfire. _(Hiei smirks evilly.)

Boys instructor blows whistle for the guys to stop running and sit down.

_Darkfire: Oh, who cares anyway. Whether I have a boyfriend or not is still want to be friends with Spike. _(Hiei growls murderously while Kurama and Yusuke laugh.)

Yusuke: **'If I have to suffer so do you.'**

End of Girl's Conversation-

Kurama: 'This is going to be one interesting school day.'

End of Gym

Principle: Mr. Nelson may I speak with Darkfire for a moment?

Mr. Nelson: (pulls aside another girl from gym) Nicole, would you please go get Darkfire from the locker room please?

Nicole: Sure, I'll be right back. (Heads into locker room)

Inside the Locker Room

Nicole: Darkfire! You down here?

Darkfire: Yes. What's up?

Nicole: Mr. Nelson wants to see you and you better hurry. I think the Principle want so speak with you too.

Darkfire: Ok! Thanks! (Hurries up changing.) 'I wonder why the principle and Mr. Nelson want to talk to me.'

Psychic: I hope you haven't done anything wrong without knowing it.

Darkfire: We can hope.

Upstairs in the Hallway

When the two girls walked up the stairs they headed toward Mr. Nelson and the Principle.

Mr. Nelson: Thank you for coming right away, Darkfire.

Darkfire: No problem.

Darkfire, I have a huge favor to ask you. I was wondering if you would help some new kids get around the school and get to class because I don't have the time to?

Darkfire: Sure no problem, but how am I going to explain by being late to class.

Principle: Oh that's easy. I had a hunch that you would say yes, so I already sent your teachers an email saying you would be showing around some new kids.

Darkfire: Ok, then. Let's go see the new students.

The Principle lead the way to the corner in shadow by the window. Near it sat four kids.

Principle: Hello, boys.

Kurama: Hello, Principle Bluemane.

Bluemane: This is Darkfire and her friend Psychic.

Darkfire and Psychic: Hello.

Bluemane: Darkfire will be your guide today and if you need any more help feel free to talk to her at any time. Well, got to run. Goodbye. (Walks away)

Darkfire: Well since you know my name, can you guys tell me yours. 'Wait a minute, these four look exactly like the Reikai Tantei. They even got the names right. Holy Shit!! They must be the Reikai Tantei, but what are they here for. I'll have to keep an eye on them, but I can't let them know I am onto them.'

Red head: My name is Kurama Minamino.

Gel Boy: My name is Yusuke Urameshi, worst punk at Sariyaski Jr. High.

Ugly/ Orange Hair: I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, protector and warrior of love.

Spike: (turns to window) Hn!

Kurama: Oh and this is Hiei, he isn't much of a people person.

Darkfire: Oh ok then, let's get going. May I see your schedules?

Kurama hands over the schedules.

Kurama's Schedule

1. Phy. Ed.Mr. Strong

2. EnglishMrs. Humeniuk

3. SpanishMrs. Wernou

4. Physical Science 9Mrs. Greenfield

5. Personal Computer Applications Mrs. Nielson

6. Advanced AlgebraMr. Hunskor

7. Study HallMrs. Lenn

8. US History 9Mr. Brown

Hiei's Schedule

1. Phy. Ed.Mr. Strong

2. EnglishMrs. Humeniuk

3. SpanishMrs. Wernou

4. Physical Science 9Mrs. Greenfield

5. Personal Computer Applications Mrs. Nielson

6. Advanced AlgebraMr. Hunskor

7. Study HallMrs. Lenn

8. US History 9Mr. Brown

Yusuke's Schedule

1. Phy. Ed.Mr. Strong

2. EnglishMrs. Humeniuk

3. SpanishMrs. Wernou

4. Physical Science 9Mrs. Greenfield

5. Personal Computer Applications Mrs. Nielson

6. Algebra 1Mrs. Ryan

7. Study HallMrs. Lenn

8. US History 9Mr. Brown

Kuwabara's Schedule

1. Phy. Ed.Mr. Strong

2. EnglishMrs. Humeniuk

3. SpanishMrs. Wernou

4. Physical Science 9Mrs. Greenfield

5. Personal Computer Applications Mrs. Nielson

6. Algebra 1Mrs. Ryan

7. Study HallMrs. Lenn

8. US History 9Mr. Brown

Darkfire: Well, getting to class won't be a problem since you guys have almost every one of my classes except (turns to Kuwabara and Yusuke) you two. You have Algebra 1 with Psychic in 6th hour. She'll be able to show you where to go, right Psy?

Psychic: Yep.

Kurama: What about us? (Gesturing to himself and Hiei)

Darkfire: You guys have every class that I don, so there is no problem there.

BEEP!!!

Darkfire: There's the bell. Go get your things for English and meet me at the high school office, ok. You know where that is right?

Kurama: Yes, we do.

Darkfire: Excellent. See you soon.

All teens leave to get books and folders for English.


	3. Chapter 3

When the guys and Darkfire walked into class everyone stopped talking. Darkfire walked up to Mrs. Humeniuk to explain what these four boys were doing in her classroom.

Darkfire: Mrs. Humeniuk, I can explain…

Humeniuk: These must be the new transfer students Mr. Bluemane talked about in his e-mail. Thank you for bringing them, Darkfire. Are you helping them get to all of their classes?

Darkfire: Yes. Would you like me to introduce them?

Humeniuk: I think they can introduce themselves. Boys, will you please come here for a moment. I would like you to introduce yourselves to the class and say something about you that is unique, then get out a piece of paper and follow the directions on the board.

Kurama: My name is Kurama Minamino and I love Botany.

Yusuke: My name is Yusuke Urameshi and I can beat anyone of you guys in a fistfight.

Kuwabara: I am Kazuma Kuwabara and I can beat Urameshi in a fight.

Hiei: Hn. You wish Baka. I am Hiei.

All of them walked to their seats near me. Hiei was in the back corner. In front of him sat Yusuke. On Yusuke's right sat Kurama. Kuwabara sat in front of Yusuke.

The rest of the class period was spent reading a story in our textbook and answering questions on it.

Beep!

Everyone started to head towards the door.

Darkfire: Same arrangement as before right?

Kurama: Sure we'll meet you at the pillar.

Darkfire rushed off to get her things for the next class.

* * *

Hallway (Normal POV)

Yusuke: What a boring class. I might just skip next time.

Hiei: I agree with the detective. Why do I even have to go to school anyways?

Kurama: Because Koenma said we have to find these seven teens who are supposed to have powers of at least A class level if not S class. We must become their friends in order to get them on our side to beat this new enemy Koenma is so worked up about.

Yusuke: In order to beat us this enemy must be at least S class. No wonder he would want seven more high class fighters.

The boys stop talking as soon as Darkfire approaches the pillar.

Darkfire: Let's get going. 'I wonder what they were talking about earlier. It must have something to do with the mission.'

* * *

Spanish Class (Normal POV)

As Darkfire and the Gang walked to class the bell rang. Quickly they walked into class, the boys standing by the door and Darkfire going to the teacher to explain.

Darkfire: Mrs. Wernou these are the four exchange students. You should have gotten an email…

Wernou: Ah…Yes. Thank you Darkfire, for telling me and helping them out today. Extra participation points for you. Now boys, please introduce yourselves in front of class.

Kurama: My name is Kurama Minamino.

Yusuke: My name is Yusuke Urameshi.

Kuwabara: I am Kazuma Kuwabara.

Hiei: Hn. I am Hiei.

All of them sat down at the same table.

Wernou: Class lets get started on the Segundo Paso in chapter 2.

Talk between Blaze and Darkfire while the gang was listening to the teacher. (Normal POV)

Blaze: What's wrong?

Darkfire: Nothing.

Blaze: Who were those guys with you?

Darkfire: Those are new students from Japan. Why?

Blaze: Something's off about those guys.

Darkfire: I'll tell you later after school, ok?

Blaze: Ya, I'm just worried about you.

Darkfire: I know.

Both teens turned their attention back to the class as the teacher started giving instructions.

* * *

History Class (Normal POV)

The rest of the day passed in the same manner as the beginning. The boys had to state their names and something about themselves. It is now five after 3 p.m. and everyone in the class is talking to their friends, ready to leave when the bell rings. Darkfire walks up to the four boys sitting alone in the back of the room.

Darkfire: Hey guys. How'd you like our school?

Kurama: It is very nice. Americans enjoy much more freedom than we do at home.

Darkfire: Do you guys want to hang with my friends and I after school today. You can meet my gang.

Kurama: Sure.

Yusuke: Ya!

Kuwabara: Awesome!

Hiei: Hn. (Yes)

Darkfire: Meet you guys by your lockers, k?

Yusuke: Meet you there.

Darkfire walked back to her seat and grabbed her backpack just as the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkfire was packing up her backpack when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and someone's breath on her neck sent tingles in every direction. Leaning back against this person she saw Icefire holding Darkice, Psychic, Ivy, and Eren.

Darkfire: Hi guys. Psychic, do you remember those new guys you met in the gym?

Psychic: Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei?

Darkfire: Yah them. I was wondering if you guys would mind having them hang out with us today.

Darkice: The ones you come to Science with?

Darkfire: That's them.

Darkice: I'm in. Who else?

Icefire: I am.

Ivy: Sure, why not.

Eren: Of course.

Blaze: I'm in too.

Darkfire: Oh, but first I need to talk to everyone in the big practice room.

* * *

Practice Room (Darkfire's POV)

Everyone turned to face me waiting for me to start talking. I sighed.

Me: The four new boys aren't exactly what they seem. They each have powers that everyone else would envy. The weakest Reikai Tantei, as they are called in Japan, is Kuwabara. He can create a sword out of pure energy, another sword that can cut through dimensions, and is much more powerful in strength than a normal human. The second most powerful is Kurama Minamino. His real name is Youko Kurama. He is a fox demon, has total control over all plants, is much faster than any human including Kuwabara who just has massive amounts of spirit energy, and has advanced senses. Hiei Jaganshi, the second most powerful, is a fire demon. Hiei is well known for his speed. He has a Jagan, an evil eye, that allows him to control the darkness flames, weak willed humans, and it boosts his power level from A class, the second highest in strength, to S class, the most powerful. Besides the Jagan, Hiei has renowned sword skills that haven't been matched yet. Last is Yusuke Urameshi who is the strongest of the four and is called a Mozuko, a warrior demon. His main moves are the spirit gun and the shot gun. He uses punches charged with spirit energy to knock out his opponents. Yusuke is the only major rival to Hiei's speed, so don't underestimate him. If Hiei, Kurama, or Yusuke go into their demonic forms, a man with fox ears and a tail, a Yusuke with long hair and tattoos on his stomach and chest, or a green skinned man with eyes all over his chest and arms with a purple eye on his forehead, their power skyrockets. Do you want to tell them that we know their secrets or do you want to wait and let them discover it on their own?

Darkice: I suggest we tell them now, so we don't have anything to hide from them. Also we won't have broken their trust then.

Me: Let's go meet them at their lockers, but when we talk to them in here let me do all the talking.

Blaze: Let's get this over with.

Me: And hope we won't be killed.

Our group heads to the boys lockers.

* * *

Lockers (Normal POV)

The group of teens approached the lockers.

Darkfire: Hey guys this is my group: Ivy, Blaze, Darkice, Icefire, Eren, and Psychic, who you know already.

Everyone: Hi!

Darkfire: This is Kuzuma Kuwabara, Kurama Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi, and Yusuke Urameshi.

Darkfire points out in order at the ugly one, the redhead, the short one, and the gel boy.

Kurama: Nice to meet you.

Yusuke: Hey.

Kuwabara drools at the sight of Darkice.

Hiei: Hn.

Darkfire: Do you guys have any ideas on what to do.

All four Tantei shook their heads no.

Darkfire: Well, before we go anywhere, me and the gang have to talk to you guys in the big practice room for a little bit.

Kurama: Sure, but you'll have to show us the way.

Darkfire: Now problem.

* * *

Inside the practice room again (Darkfire's POV)

My group leans on the wall opposite of the door while the Tantei stand in front of the only exit out of the room.

Kurama: What did you want to talk about?

Me: Why are you here?

Kurama: What are you talking about? We just moved here to get out of the city.

Me: Youko Kurama, don't even try lying because everyone knows that the Reikai Tantei don't go anywhere without the toddler prince's permission. Now I repeat, why are you here?

All three boys tense, preparing themselves for a fight.

Kurama: How do you know about us?

Kurama's voice had gone cold and emotionless, Yusuke was looking at us suspiciously, and Kuwabara was staring at us in shock. Hiei had his hand on his sword and disappeared. The next thing I know I was slammed into a wall with his katana at my throat.

Hiei: Talk now onna before I decide to make mince meat out of your head.

I smirk right in his face.

Me: You can't kill me. You have the ability to but you still can't.

Hiei: How do you know I won't kill you, bitch!?

Me: Koenma, and I've known about you four for years, but I will let Koenma explain how. Kuwabara how's Yukina? Have you two made out yet?

Hiei's eye brow started twitching in anger while he was holding me to the wall. He pressed the blade against me harder.

Hiei: Onna!

The warning tone Hiei used was lost on me.

Me: Yes Spike?

Hiei: my name is not Spike.

Me: It is now.

I looked at him grinning knowing I had beaten him. Yusuke started laughing and Kurama chuckled lightly. Hearing this Hiei grew even angrier.

Hiei: Shut up morons! Now!

Yusuke: No I won't because it is damn as hell funny how you were just beat by a girl. A **human **girl at that. Well I suppose we have to bring them all to Spirit World. Hiei will you do the honors?

The world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Koenma's Office (Darkfire POV)

Koenma: Hiei! Did you have to knock them out? They're only humans. You could have been gentler!

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Koenma calm down. Now before we continue I want to warn you about Darkfire. She knows a lot about us already and I don't want to tell them anymore than necessary right now.

Koenma: They know all about you guys? Shit this could cause problems.

Yusuke: So they know about us, big deal.

Koenma: Yusuke! If they know about you and what you do then they might not want to join. We could have a major problem!!

I rolled over pretending to sleep.

Me: Be quiet Binky Breath and give me back my sweet snow Hiei! Mmph!

To make it even more convincing I even reached up to act like I was grabbing something.

Me: My sweet snow!!!!

The guys glance at each other.

Yusuke: That was weird.

Kurama: Darkfire knows about Youko, Yukina, and even you. She said you could explain.

Yusuke: Yeah toddler so explain now!

Koenma: I don't know Yusuke. I could be a million different things. I'll have ogre get their files. OGRE!!!!!!!

Ogre: Yes, Koenma-sama?

Koenma: Get me the files of Darkfire Darkness, Darkice Maiden, Psychic Spirit, Icefire Inferno, Blaze Flamewheel, Ivy Rosethorn, and Eren Draconic RIGHT NOW!!!

Ogre: Yes Koenma-sama!

All of the people in my group groan and stir, but still sleep. The gang and Koenma now talk quieter, but that's not going to stop me.

Koenma: The files should tell me everything about them.

Ogre: Koenma sir, here are the files.

Koenma: Thank you ogre. Now which do you want first.

Kurama: Darkfire.

Koenma: Here is her file:

Name: Darkfire Darkness

Race: Demon- type unknown

Hair Color: Black with red tips

Skin Color: Pale white

Eye Color: Black so dark that even the moon couldn't pierce the darkness

Favorite Clothing: Long-sleeved black top tat has red flames coming up from the left corner of the shirt to the upper right corner; across the flames read in black " Don't Fuck With Me " in bold; black sweatpants with pockets on the sides that had blue flames coming up from the bottom lefty corner angling toward the right

Origin: Unknown- all that is known is that she is a forbidden child

Strange Markings: Circular spiral with a large bird picture in the middle; located on stomach

Hiei: A forbidden. Interesting.

Kurama: Koenma, check the other files. Are there any others that have the same marking?

Koenma: All of them have a marking that is similar. They all have the same circular spiral, but they have a different center. Different Pictures:

Darkfire- large bird

Psychic- human woman

Icefire- crystal of ice

Blaze- sword of flames

Eren- dragon head

Darkice- nine tailed fox inside a crystal of ice

Ivy- nine tailed fox

(Author's Note: Now POV goes back to Normal POV)

Koenma: I've never seen this type of marking before. It will take me a few days to look it up, but until then don't say anything. Also, all of them are demons except for Psychic, who is a psychic.

Darkfire: Don't say anything about what Koenma?

Koenma: Nothing! Wait, how do you know my name?

Darkfire: You are the one who put it on air. That's the only clue I will give you.

Koenma: Ok Hiei, I give you permission to kill her. She's getting on my nerves.

Darkfire: You can't do that! I'm a human. 'Can't let them know I heard them talking.'

Koenma: Actually you are a demon, so Hiei, go ahead.

Darkfire: Wait Koenma, before I die can I have a last death wish, PLEASE!

Koenma: Fine, get it over with.

Darkfire: Koenma, I want to know all the information about me being a demon.

Koenma: We don't know what type you are, but we do know you are a forbidden.

Darkfire: What's that?

Hiei: Enough stalling.

He disappears in a blur. Darkfire ducks down, her arms over her head in one last effort to save herself. The room goes black. Kurama, being the sensible one, grows a plant-light.

Kuwabara: What happened? Hey, where did Darkfire go?

Hiei: She's still in the room.

Blaze: hey, what's going on?

Darkice: Why's everyone shouting?

New Voice: All of you SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

All of them turned towards the woman with crimson eyes and hair in the corner, Kurama withdrawing a rose from his hair, Hiei taking a defensive stance with his sword, Kuwabara materializing his spirit sword, and Yusuke powering up his spirit gun.

Kurama: What is your name, stranger?

Voice: I go by many names, but I have no quarrel with you plant wielder. Jaganshi, if you ever hurt my ward, I will personally send you to the void a million times over, after I have my fun torturing you.

Hiei: Hn. You can't.

Voice: Do you want to test that theory Jaganshi?

Hiei: Hn.

A flash of black and the office returned to normal.

Darkfire: Did Firestorm get out again?

Darkfire looked over at her friends. Blaze sighs.

Blaze: Yes.

Darkfire looks down at the floor.

Darkfire: Who'd I kill this time?

Blaze walks over to Darkfire and pulls her into a comforting hug.

Blaze: No. Only threats this time.

Darkfire: Thank Kami.

She looks over at the stunned Koenma and Detectives.

Darkfire: Blaze, who did she threaten?

Blaze: Hiei.

Darkfire: My apologies, porcupine head.

Hiei growls at the nickname. (He's too afraid to hit her because of Firestorm's threat.)

Koenma: Did you say that Firestorm, the Firestorm, is inside your body?

Darkfire: Why are you asking?

Koenma: Because she was the queen of the Phoenix flocks and one of the two Dark Phoenixes of the millennium. She also has a record longer than Youko Kurama ever could.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped in astonishment.

Yusuke: A record longer than Kurama's Impossible.

Darkfire: Yes. (She answered 'Yes' to Koenma's question.)

Darkice: Hold up. Can someone explain before my head blows from the need to know?

Darkfire: Oh, right. Everyone this toddler is Koenma, prince of Spirit World, and he just informed me that we are all demons except for Psychic, who's a psychic.

Darkice: We're demons? Cool!!

Icefire: What kind?

Darkfire: We don't know yet.

Koenma: Wait how did you know all of you were demons? We only told you that you were.

Darkfire: I kind of listened to you while pretending to be asleep. So, what's the terms, Koenma?

Koenma: What terms?

Darkfire: the terms of the contract you are planning in your head.

Koenma: Fine, you caught me. The terms are you will become a spirit detective under me or go to a prison cell.

Darkfire: What about my; friends?

Koenma: They will be sent home since they weren't causing trouble.

Darkfire: I have a few terms of my own. One, I learn how to fight. Two, my friends stay with me. Three, my friends learn how to fight, too. Four, my friends and I stay in the human world. Just as long as we remain in this world other-wise I don't care where.

Koenma: Absolutely not.

Darkfire: Then I don't agree.

Koenma: I am prepared to send you to prison.

Darkfire: I am prepared to let Firestorm blow up the human world.

Koenma: All right, all right. I agree. Botan!!!!

Botan: Yes Koenma sir?!

Koenma: Bring these teens to Genkai's please.

Botan: Of course Koenma sir.

Everyone walked through the portal made by Botan.


	6. Chapter 6

Genkai's Temple (Normal POV)

Icefire: So many stairs!

Yusuke: You'll get used to it.

Kuwabara: I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when Genkai kills you in her training sessions.

Darkfire whispers to the rest of the group. (Excludes the Gang)

Darkfire: When we meet Genkai-sama bow and say "Hello Genkai-sama" when my fingers count down to zero from three. Got it?

Ivy: Yep.

They reached the top of the steps.

Yusuke: Hey, Grandma! We've brought you more people to torture!

A voice comes from the back of the temple.

Voice: Be quiet dimwit! Now what do we have here?

An older woman appears in the doorway. Darkfire starts the countdown. On zero they all act in unison.

All except for Tantei: Hello Genkai-sama.

Genkai: At least someone shows me proper respect.

She glares at Yusuke.

Genkai and Darkfire: Unlike you, dimwit.

They turn and grin at each other.

Genkai: What does the toddler want me to do now?

Yusuke: You have to train these seven kids. Then they will join us on missions.

Genkai: I don't sense much spirit energy.

Yusuke: All are demons except one. She is a psychic like you.

Darkfire: Master Genkai, my name is Darkfire, and this is my boyfriend Blaze. The two lovebirds over there are Icefire and Darkice. Then from left to right it is Ivy, Eren, and Psychic. Me, Blaze, Icefire, Darkice, Ivy, and Eren are demons, but Psychic is the psychic.

Genkai: I see. Follow me. They headed out of the temple to a ringed in clearing.

Genkai: You, Darkfire. What can you do?

Darkfire: Um… I've never used my abilities before.

Genkai: Let me get this straight. How long ago did you learn you were demons?

Darkfire: About half and hour ago.

Genkai stared.

Darkfire: But I did know I was kind of demonic.

Genkai: How?

Darkfire: I sort of have this other side to me. Her name is Firestorm.

Genkai drops into a fighting stance.

Genkai: Get out. Now!

Darkfire: Why?! What did I do?

Genkai: Because Firestorm killed my mother.

Darkfire tilts her face down allowing her bangs to obscure her face.

Darkfire: I understand. I will go. Guys, stay here and don't come after me. She turns toward her friends.

Darkfire: Stay here to be trained by Genkai. Don't come after me.

She looked at her friends one last time. Her eyes turned crimson, and she vanished.

* * *

Yusuke: Shit. Hiei, can you find her?

Hiei: No.

Yusuke: Not even with your Jagan?

Hiei: Her spirit energy vanished, Detective.

Yusuke: Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. The toddler's going to have my ass. Shit. Do you six know where she went?

Blaze: No, but if we did we wouldn't tell you. She was nice to you. All of you, but you go and single her out about something in her past she can't control. You people are assholes! All of you!

He stomps into the temple angrily. The others just stared after him shocked.

* * *

After Blaze left Eren starts walking away. Hiei appears in front of her.

Hiei: Where are you going, baka onna?

Eren: Where ever Darkfire is. I am not welcome here as well.

Yusuke: No way. You are staying here. Don't make me knock you out.

Eren: Don't try to stop me.

Yusuke: Hiei, she's all yours.

Hiei runs at her, leaving an after image is his place. Eren's eyes turn from deep blue to pitch black. She vanishes.

Yusuke: Damn it there goes another one. Why me? The toddler's going to have a field day with this one. Why does my life have to be so fucked up?

* * *

Mountains in Human World (Normal POV)

Darkfire: 'Why am I always singled out Firestorm? I give someone my loyalty, but I just end up getting hurt. Why me?

Firestorm: 'I know. Among my people I was always singled out myself just because I was a dark phoenix. I was one of the most protected, the most powerful, and the most hunted species of phoenixes there are. And now there is only one pure dark phoenix left, and you, a mixed blood.'

Darkfire: 'You know my different demonic parts? What species I am?

Firestorm: 'Yes. You are a mix of rare breeds indeed. You are 1/8 Dark Maiden, a breed just as rare as dark phoenixes. Themselves, 1/8 Fire Demon, 1/8 Koorime, 1/8 Spirit kitsune, one of the most rare kitsune breeds, 1/8 Dimension Kitsune, the most rare of the kitsune breeds, 1/8 Storm Dragon, the rarest of dragons, 1/8 Basilisk demon, the king of serpents, and like me, a Dark Phoenix, 1/8 Dark Phoenix, to be exact. In short, you are probably one of the rarest Forbiddens to have ever been born and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. You could easily rival Mukuro, Yomi, or Yusuke for control over a territory in Makai.'

Darkfire: 'No wonder I am so lonely at times. With this heritage, I won't ever have a family. Do you know a way I can harness my powers?'

Firestorm: 'I have many allies in Makai. They can help you control your powers.'

Darkfire: How am I going to get to them?'

Firestorm: I can keep you safe if you allow me to take over in times of danger until you learn to use your power. You will have many powers and many forms. I suggest you use one form for walking around in. Your human form should work, but only use your true form as a last resort. The other forms of specific parts of your bloodline can be used as demon forms depending on who you are fighting. Use the least amount of forms necessary to defeat your opponent. This will give you more aliases if you need to lie about you identity.

Darkfire: 'I would never—'

Firestorm: 'Someone's coming. Let me out.'

Eren: Darkfire! I know you re there! Come out! I only want to talk!

Firestorm jumps out of the tree she was sitting in.

Firestorm: What do you want Eren? Why are you here?

Eren; I want to go with you to Makai. We can learn to use our powers together. Please Firestorm. Let me and Darkfire learn together. Please.

Firestorm: Alright. She needs one of her friends to come anyway. Let's go. There's a portal on the edge of Genkai's property. Also tell Rukia thanks. She stayed loyal.

* * *

Genkai's Temple (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Kurama, do you sense that? Wait those are Eren and Darkfire's energy signatures.

Kurama: You are right. Let's go. Hiei contact Genkai. Tell her to meet us there.

* * *

Outskirts of the Temple Properties (Normal POV)

Darkfire: There's the portal.

Eren: Let's go.

Yusuke: Not if we can help it! Spirit Gun!!!!

A huge amount of spirit energy hit the ground in front of the two girls blowing them back about 20 feet. Unharmed the girls watched the dust settle. In its place were the Reikai Tantei standing on the other side of the large crater.

Yusuke: You guys aren't going anywhere.

Darkfire smirks.

Darkfire: That's what you think. Eren, I think we should let the adults out to play.

Eren: I totally agree with you. Let's do it together.

Before the Tantei's eyes both girls started changing. In their places stood two women. The woman with crimson eyes and hair looked at the boys with disgust.

Firestorm: Aren't much are they Rukia?

The woman with dark blue hair and black eyes responded with a shrug.

Rukia: Yes, they are a sight for sore eyes. It's too bad they are standing between us and the portal. We'll have to fix that problem now won't we Firestorm.

Kurama and Hiei both moved to the side of the portal, leaving only Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in front.

Yusuke: Hey guys what's the bid deal?

Hiei: If you know what is good for you, stand aside Detective.

Kurama: Yusuke, please listen to Hiei. Don't do this.

Firestorm: Do what the Kitsune says, Mazuko. I have no quarrel with you now, but stand between me and the portal and we might have a problem. I don't take to well to problems. Let's just say that problems die out really fast around me.

Rukia: do as she says if you value your life.

Yusuke: No. I won't back down.

Firestorm: as you wish. Rukia are you ready.

Rukia: I am always ready.

They both placed their right palms out toward Yusuke. They started chanting in unison.

_Fire and Lightning_

_Together at last_

_Release them now_

_Into one blast_

Energy flowed out of both of their palms. A red beam from Firestorm and a yellow beam from Rukia shot at Yusuke. The beams of light wound themselves tighter and tighter together until they became one. Both girls then sent the beam at Yusuke's feet. Boom! The blast struck the ground blowing up rock and earth while lots of dust flew into the air. When the air cleared, the Tantei looked on in shock. Rukia and Firestorm had disappeared along with the portal.

Yusuke: Great we lost them again.

Kurama: We'll see them again. Don't worry. We'll be ready next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Firestorm opened a mind link to Eren and Rukia.**

**Darkfire: 'What are we going to do now?'**

**Firestorm: 'The first priority is to train you two in a secluded area.'**

**Darkfire: 'But how are we going to train all of my different blood types?'**

**Rukia: We could train together in a cave of mine, but for our different abilities, we will need more trainers.**

**Eren: 'How about we train together and only search for a new master once the other one is not needed anymore.'**

**Darkfire: Great idea. By the way, I am 1/8 Dark Maiden, 1/8 Fire Demon, 1/8 Koorime, 1/8 Spirit Kitsune, 1/8 Dimension Kitsune, 1/8 Storm Dragon, 1/8 Basilisk Demon, and 1/8 Dark Phoenix.**

**Rukia: Wow. What a combination. We can get started on your Storm Dragon and Dark Phoenix parts first. I can train you too while I train Eren on her Storm Dragon powers.**

**Darkfire: Right.**

**

* * *

**

Two Months Later (Normal POV)

**Darkfire: I've finally mastered all of my attacks. I can't wait to actually use my skills.**

**Jin: You might get to use them sooner than you think.**

**Touya: There is to be another Dark Tournament. We were all invited. The only new rule is that each team must have nine members. Will all of you join us?**

**Darkfire: I accept your invitation.**

**Eren: I also accept.**

**Firepower: will I be able to face of with other Fire Demons.**

**Jin: With luck you will be able to battle Hiei Jaganshi before we are beaten if we are.**

**Firepower: Then count me in. How about you Firestorm?**

**Firestorm: You know I'm in already sine Darkfire's going. Same with Rukia.**

**Rukia: Yep. We're in.**

**Darkling: I'll come, just to fight.**

**Medusa: I can't wait.**

**Rose: Of course. I can't wait to see brother.**

**Darkfire: Brother?**

**Rose: Youko Kurama is my brother. My full name is Rose Kurama.**

**Darkfire: Sweet!! I can't wait to see his face.**

**Traveler: If Rose is going then so am I.**

**Jin: We have two months to train! Let's go!!**

**

* * *

**

Koenma: There's going to be another Dark Tournament.

**Yusuke: You have got to be kidding. Don't tell me we have to participate again!**

**Koenma: Yusuke. The winners of the last Tournament have to compete, but the rules have changed a little bit. The Teams competing are now required to have nine members. You each will get a wish at the end, but you will be adding Darkice, Icefire, Blaze, Psychic, and Ivy to your team. You have two months to train. Meet at the boat dock again. Good luck.**

**The Reikai Tantei fell through a portal underneath them into Genkai's temple.**

**Yusuke: Stupid toddler. Blaze, Darkice, Ivy, and the rest of you guys get your asses over here now!**

**All five teens raced into the living room.**

**Darkice: What's up? Who's dying? Where's Yukina? When did this happen? How could you let this happen Yusuke? How?**

**Yusuke: Ok. That was weird. We have to compete in the Dark tournament on Binky Breath's orders because we were the champions last year. The rules have changed and we need five more members. Toddler volunteered you guys. We have two months to train. Move people!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tournament Stadium (Normal POV)

Darkfire: Why do they let all these weaklings into the Tournament? They're only going to be beaten.

Jin: Ya see here lassie. They need to make this Tournament at a B class level otherwise there wouldn't be enough people ta fight.

Eren: sounds stupid on their part. Why would you sign up for a tournament if you aren't able to defend yourself?

Rose: Life in Makai is all about risks, Drac girl. Get used to it.

Eren: I guess so, Foxy.

Touya: We have two matters to resolve. One who's going to be Captain?

Everyone except for Darkfire smiled.

Everyone: Darkfire!

Darkfire: No.

Jin: Too bad, lassie. You've been out voted.

Darkfire: Hn.

Touya: Two, do we want to keep our identities a secret, excluding me and Jin.

Darkfire: Yes, and no buts about it. Eren and I need to keep our identities secret from the Tantei. You guys need to hide yours because you are all too famous and we need to keep a low profile. Here are your cloaks, put up your hoods so we can go check in.

She strode towards the sign up tables strapping on her Phoenix handled katana making it shin against the dull light of Makai. She reached the table right after the last person finished. The attendant looked at her trying to see her face.

Attendant: Name?

Darkfire: Danni. (She's using an alias because she doesn't want anyone to recognize her name. Team Urameshi mostly.)

Attendant: Class?

Darkfire: S.

Attendant: Wh-What did you say?

Darkfire: S class, Baka.

Attendant: Sorry. Your Teammates names and class please.

Darkfire sighed.

Darkfire: Erica (Eren) S class, Fire (Firepower) S class, Touya A class, Jin A class, Nagini S class, Darkness S class, Thorn S class, and Cross who is S class.

The attendant stared at her in shock.

Darkfire: Is there anything else?

Attendant: Um, you and your S class friends need to go over there to have wards placed on you.

Darkfire growled at him menacingly.

Attendant: It is mandatory for anyone about A class, to even the playing field.

Darkfire growled and walked back to her team to take the proper people to get wards.

Attendant: 'That was too close. I feel sorry for any one who faces that team.'

* * *

Yusuke: Guys, I'm going to get my wards put on. 'Man, I hate getting wards.' 

Yusuke walked over to the ward stand with his usual cockiness.

Yusuke: 'Hey that's Jin and Touya standing with the guys in capes!' Hey Jin, Touya, what's up guys?

Jin: Not much Urameshi.

Touya: Same here. Did you get enough members or your team this year?

Yusuke: Yeah. They're a bunch of kids, but more powerful than you would expect.

Darkfire: You are Yusuke Urameshi are you not, if I am correct?

Yusuke turned towards the shortest one of the group.

Yusuke: Who's asking?

Darkfire: My name I won't give you, but you may call me Danni. Judging by your reaction you are Yusuke.

Yusuke: Danni, eh? Nice to meet you. Would you mind introduction your friends and take off your hoods please.

Darkfire: Erica, Nagini, Thorn, Cross, Fire, and Darkness. It is the others choice if they want to reveal themselves. However, you might see the face I use most often in the finals. See you in the ring, Detective.

Darkfire (I'm just going to call her Danni for my sanity.) vanished, reappearing near the hotel entrance.

Yusuke: She's a weird one now isn't she Jin.

Jin: Aye. That lassie's had a hard time this past half a year, but she's very reliable when you need her. (I'm going to use team Darkness's fake names for the characters.)

Erica: Danni wouldn't appreciate you talking about her past Jin. Be careful of what you say.

Jin: I know.

Yusuke gave him a confused look.

Jin: The two things you don't want to do to Danni is make her mad or betray her or her trust. When she get's mad.

He shivered uncontrollably.

Jin: Let's just say that you are pretty much dead where you stand.

Kurama walks up next to Yusuke.

Kurama: hey Jin, Touya ready for some rematches?

Jin shrugs his shoulders.

Jin: Don't know. Depends on Danni, she's the captain.

Yusuke: The shrimp is your team captain! No way.

Nagini hissed at Yusuke glaring so hard he could feel his heartbeat dying.

Nagini: Don't ever insult one of my kin or you might not live the next day.

Yusuke: Ok, ok! I get it. It was only a joke.

Nagini: I can only hope she lets me fight you. I will show no mercy. Come on guys. Let's go back to the rooms.

Darkness: Agreed.

All of the team members vanished into the building leaving the two detectives standing alone.

Yusuke: That was not good for a first impression.

Kurama: We will have to watch that team.

Yusuke: Those two, Nagini and Danni, were just plain hostile.

Kurama: Tell me about your encounter with Danni.

Yusuke started his tale as they both headed back to their suite.

* * *

Captain's Meeting (Normal POV) 

Council Member 1: Now every one of your teams will fight tomorrow. The matches are:

Darkness Verses Man Eaters

Eagles Verses Water

Fire Verses Plants

Black Verses White

Chains Verses Warriors

Lava Verses Ice

The Hotties Verses The Maidens

Urameshi Verses The Thieves

Council Member 1: Tomorrow you will be told who you verse depending if you win or lose. Dismissed.

Yusuke: Hey Danni, I'm holding you to the promise of meeting you in the finals.

Danni nodded back accepting his challenge.

* * *

Erica: Hey Danni, how'd the meeting go? 

Danni: We're facing the Man Eater team tomorrow.

She walked through the suite going to her room. When the door slammed shut everyone started discussing battle plans.

* * *

Urameshi Team Suite (Normal POV) 

Yusuke: So Pacifier Breath, do you have nay info on the teams we should watch out for?

Koenma: Only one team comes even close to your level, Team Darkness.

Yusuke: Wh-What? They're near our level? You've got to be kidding.

Koenma: Yusuke not only are they near your guy's level but we also have no information on them. I can't find them anywhere in the Reikai Library. I asked the committee about their wards. Their leader Danni has wards on her arms and legs. The rest of the team except for Jin and Touya all have wards on their arms. Erica, Danni's second in command has one leg warded too. You will need to be careful. Even you, Hiei with your dragon.

Kurama: So the captain is S class as well, interesting. I hope they aren't able to break the wards.

Koenma teleports to his office while the team settles into their suite.

Blaze: So we have almost no information on our most challenging opponents?

Yusuke: Yep.

Blaze: Shit!


	9. Chapter 9

Next Morning Tournament Arena (Normal POV)

Koto: Hello to all you fans out there. As you know my name is Koto and I will be your announcer for this lovely tournament. Our first match is Team Darkness verses the Man Eaters! Aright Team Captains, come on up!

Danni walked to the center of the arena taking her time unlike the other Captain.

Captain1: Any suggestions?

Danni: Five on Five. Whatever team wins, wins the whole match.

Captain1: Sounds good.

Both walk back to their respective teams. The other captain walks with his chosen men out on the battle field.

Danni: Touya, Erica, Fire, Darkness, and Thorn you're up. The rest stay here with me. Everyone pick a person and use Plan A three seconds after Koto says go.

All five walked onto the field.

Koto: Alright everyone lets see some bloodshed! Ready! Set! Go!

(One, two, three.)

All five disappear shocking the spectators and opponents alike. Suddenly the team leader puts his sword up to block. Two swords met in the air and break apart, both Erica and Captain1 jump away from each other. Erica smirks, disappearing from view. The others on the Man Eater team look around trying to see where Team Darkness went.

All five appear in their starting spots. In slow motion all five members of the Man Eater team crumple to the ground, their bodies cut in half.

Koto: Wow, folks. Team Darkness has taken out team Man Eater with no mercy. I can't wait to see what this team dishes out for us in the future. The winner is Team Darkness!

Crowd: Yeah!!!

Koto: For our net match we have the Eagles verses the Water. (I'm just going to skip these other battles because they have nothing to do with the main characters and the Urameshi team never lose, get close to losing, or lose until the finals.)

* * *

End of the Tournament's First Round (Normal POV)

Koto: Well that wraps up our glorious first round. All of the remaining team captains are to meet in the council room. See you in three days for more bloodshed and gore.

Crowd: Yeah!!!!!!

Koto: The winning teams are Darkness, Urameshi, Black, Water, Fire, Warriors, Lava, and Maidens. We will see you in three days.

The crowd goes wild!

* * *

Captain's Meeting in Council Room (Normal POV)

Council Member 2: Your opponents are:

Darkness vs. Maidens

Urameshi vs. Warriors

Fire vs. Lava

Black vs. Water

Council Member 2: Meet in the arena in three days, don't leave the island, and don't fight, but otherwise do what you want. Dismissed.

All team captains went back to their respective teams.

* * *

Jin: So what are we going to do for three days?

Fire: Train? Mingle? Who cares?

Danni: I'm going to train.

She left through the door leaving the others to fight about what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Forest (Danni's POV)

I was trying to perfect one of my martial arts moves and was not having very much luck.

Me: 'Damn it! Why can't I get this right? Grrrr.'

I took out my headphones to listen to my music for my dance routine. (1st song- Apologize by Justin Timberlake, 2nd song- Stronger by Kayne West) I changed into my Kitsune form before throwing off my coat. My music came on and I started to dance.

* * *

Forest (Hiei's POV)

I was running through the forest when I picked up a different breathing pattern with my demonic hearing.

Me: 'Shit, someone's already there. I'll just have to drive them out then. All the more fun for me.

I sped up and stopped in a tree at the edge of **my** clearing. There dancing was the Captain of Team Darkness judging by the cloak on the ground underneath my tree. I smirked to myself.

Me: 'This is just perfect.'

Back with Danni (Danni's POV)

I have my head down in the middle of the clearing. When the words begin, I start doing my routine.

_I'm holding your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

I start with a spin kick, and then drop to the ground and spin to trip and imaginary person. Using my momentum I spin up to flip over another imaginary opponent while moving to block with my sword. A voice comes at me through the music shattering the mood.

Voice: Go somewhere else, Kitsune.

I pause my music.

Me: Now, why should I? Oh, it's the infamous Hiei Jaganshi, I'm so scared. Hn. An S class like me no doubt judging by the wards.

Hiei: Move now onna or I will do it for you!

Me: My, my Hiei, that's no way to talk to a lady, and make me.

Hiei: What did you say?!

Me: make me, but I'll cut you some slack. If you can wound me once anywhere on my body, I will leave the clearing. You have one song. Go

I started my music again.

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down _

_But wait…_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

I started dancing again with Hiei coming at me from all sides. I closed my eyes letting the music wrap around me like a shell.

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late 

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat but that's nothing new_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say _

_Sorry like an angel, heaven's not the thing for you_

_But I'm afraid_

I gave myself totally to the music, dodging and dancing, using my blade to counter his. Following my dance routine, I performed perfectly.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late 

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

_I'm holding your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

I came to a stop with my head down. Taking off my head phones I use my sword to block Hiei's next strike.

Me: Enough! The song is done. You have lost, though if you wish you can try again.

I smirk. He smirks back, and we both move to opposite ends of the clearing, about twenty feet apart.

Me: Ready

I get my head phones on.

Hiei: Set.

I press play.

Me: Go!

Hiei charges me using his amazing speed. I move to the words that are sounding in my ears at the same speed he is.

_(Work it, Make it, Do it, Makes us, Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger)_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_N-n-now th-that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I know I got to be right now_

_Cause I can't get much wronger_

_Man I've been waitin' all night now_

_That's how long I've been on ya_

I charged him, eager with anticipation. Right before we were about to crash, I switched my blade to my left hand and dashed to the right, cutting a scratch in his thigh.

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_Let's get lost tonight_

_You could be my black Kate Moss tonight_

_Play secretary I'm the boss tonight_

_And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?_

_Awesome, the Christian and and Christian Dior_

_Damn they don't make em like this anymore_

_I ask, cause I'm not sure_

_Does anybody make real shit anymore_

_Bow in the presence of greatness_

_Cause right now thou has forsaken us_

_You should be honored by my lateness_

_That I would even show up to this fake shit_

_So go ahead go outs go ape shit_

_Specifically on my best stand on my bape shit_

_Act like you cant' tell who made this _

_New gospel homey take six, and take this, haters_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_N-n-now th-that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I know I got to be right now_

_Cause I can't get much wronger_

_Man I've been waitin' all night now_

That's how long I've been on ya 

Turning to face him, I slashed making cuts appear on his arms and legs. He disappeared, trying to confuse me by being a blur when he runs.

Following the circular path I run next to him matching him stride for stride. We kept clashing our blades around the clearing; moving so fast all you could see were flashes of light where our blades connected.

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

_Me likey_

_I don't know if you got a man or not_

_If you made plans or not_

_God put me in the plans or not _

_I'm trippin' this drink go me sayin' a lot_

_But I know that god put you in front of me _

_So how the hell could you front on me? _

_There's a thousand you's there's only one of me _

_I'm trippin' I'm caught up in the moment right?_

_This is Louis Vaitton dime night_

_So we gon' do everything that Kan like_

_Heard that they'd do anything for a klondike_

_Well I'd do anything for a blond-dike _

_And she'll do anything for the limelight_

_And we'll do anything when the times right_

_Ugh, baby you're makin' it (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger)_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_N-n-now th-that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I know I got to be right now_

_Cause I can't get much wronger_

_Man I've been waitin' all night now_

That's how long I've been on ya 

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_You know how long I've been on ya_

_Since prince was on apollonia_

_Since OJ had Isotoners_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

_(Our work is never over)_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

_(Our work is never over)_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

_(Our work is never over)_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

_(Our work is never over)_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

_(Our work is never over)_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

_Baby you're makin' it_

_(Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger)_

I locked our blades together to push against him. Hiei kept pushing and pushing till I flipped the swords over in a nearby tree.

Me: No more swords.

He grinned evilly at me.

Hiei: your funeral.

We split again on opposite sides of the clearing. He allowed lames to come to his hands. I took out my black rose.

Me: Prepare yourself Hiei Jaganshi.

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_N-n-now th-that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I know I got to be right now_

_Cause I can't get much wronger_

_Man I've been waitin' all night now_

That's how long I've been on ya 

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

You know how long I've been on ya 

_Since prince was on apollonia_

_Since OJ had Isotoners_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

You know how long I've been on ya 

_Since prince was on apollonia_

_Since OJ had Isotoners_

_Don't act like I never told ya_

_Never told ya_

_Never told ya_

_Never told ya_

_Never told ya_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

_(Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger)_

At an unspoken command we both moved simultaneously.

Me: Black Rose Whip!

Hiei started throwing fire balls.

I batted them away with my whip as if they were flies. He stared in shock, expecting my whip to catch fire. I whipped the whip at him, smirking. When I snapped it back, Hiei was covered in little cuts and one large gash in his right shoulder. I jumped right back in, running at him, trailing my whip behind me. Again I dodged his lunge at me, but as I when past I threw a hand full of seeds at him.

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_(More than every hour after, our work is never over)_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_(More than every hour after, our work is never over)_

The seeds burst to life at my command, wrapping the vines around him pinning his arms and legs in a full body bind.

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_(More than every hour after, our work is never over)_

_(Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger)_

_(More than every hour after, our work is never over)_

As the last four lines played I knelt next to him. Leaning down I whispered in his ear.

Me: Thanks for the dance.

When the last word played, I pressed my lips to his. His shocked eyes stared at me in confusion. He closed his eyes and began to kiss back, but I vanished form my spot, grabbed my stuff, and knelt next to him again. I placed my hand on his chest. A ball of red light passed from him into me. Hiei's expression turned to awe as he felt his woulds disappear and reappear on me.

Me: Meet me tomorrow, same time, and same place.

When I was finished transferring his injuries, I kissed him once more on the lips then flitted off, freeing him of the vines. No one heard the fire apparition's last words as he stood up slowly.

Hiei: Thank you.

* * *

Author's Note:

For all you perverts out there, he wasn't saying thanks for the kisses; he was saying it for taking his wounds. He would never thank someone for kisses out loud, Duh!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewers:**

**Gothic Anime Lover**

**Blackmoonfang

* * *

**

Team Urameshi's Suite (Normal POV)

Hiei entered the suite through the door, looking at the floor deep in thought. Kuwabara even called him shrimp and he didn't even react. Kurama could tell something was bothering the temperamental fire apparition. He followed Hiei into his room and closed the door.

Kurama: Ok Hiei, what's wrong?

Hiei: Hn. Nothing's wrong Fox.

Kurama sighed.

Kurama: Hiei, you walked pass us at a normal pace, you didn't respond to Kuwabara's insult, and you have an expression of deep thought on your face. Something is wrong.

Hiei: Danni, she's a kitsune.

Kurama: Really? How did you find out? Why is it bothering you?

Seeing no way around the question Hiei launched into the story.

Hiei told him everything. He told him about the challenge, the second chance to win, and about being bound with vines. After this he stopped, trailing off in the middle of his sentence.

Kurama: And?

Hiei sighed.

Hiei: During the last two phrases of the song he walked up to me and whispered 'thanks for the dance' in my ear, but the next thing I knew is that I could feel soft, warm lips on top of my own. The scary; part is that I actually liked the feeling of her warm lips on mine. Then she gathered her cloak and returned to my side. Her hand glowed read as she placed it on my chest and a red ball rose out of me and went into her. As the ball went into her I could feel all of my wounds disappear as if they never existed. The wound on my shoulder was now hers as were every other injury I had. She told me to meet her there tomorrow. She kissed me again briefly then blurred away. Kurama, what am I feeling? I feel a warm, fuzzy feeling. What is it?

Kurama: That I can't tell you, but if you want to learn more about it, try getting another kiss from Danni.

Kurama started chuckling to himself. Hiei ignores his laughter.

Hiei: How?

Kurama: Meet her tomorrow and see if she comes as she said she would. If she does, ask if she wants to spar. If she excepts manipulate a situation so that you two land on the ground with you on top. Then kiss her. I'll leave you with your thoughts now. Have fun.

Kurama left the room. Hiei continued to look out at the Makai sky. He decided to give Kurama's idea a shot in the morning. With that he fell into a peaceful Hell!!!! No I'm kidding. He fell asleep you idiots!

* * *

Team Darkness's Suite (Normal POV) 

Danni walked into the suite humming the background for 'Stronger' (second song from last chapter). Erica smirked.

Erica: What has you so happy?

Danni: Nothing.

Danni sprinted to her room with Erica right behind her. Though Erica was a couple steps behind, she was still able to get inside the room before Danni slammed the door.

Erica: Spill, now!

Danni sighed.

Danni: It all started while I was training….

So Danni told her everything, even about taking his wounds onto herself.

Erica: You took his wounds! Are you mad!

Danni: Yes, but you should have seen how he looked! It looked as if he had been to Hell and back! His teammates would have killed me! I had to do something.

Erica sighed.

Erica: I'll go get some bandages. Stay put!!! 'I hope she can deal with the extra energy.'

Erica walked out the door and returned with bandages. While she was bandaging Danni, they talked to pass the time.

Danni: What am I going to do now? He probably hates me.

Erica: He's probably just confused. Why don't you keep your word and meet him in the clearing. If he comes looking for you, I'll direct him to you. He kissed back after all.

Danni: I hope you're right.

* * *

Team Urameshi's Suite (Normal POV) 

Hiei was sitting on the window waiting for the time for him to leave for the clearing.

Hiei: 'I'll just take a quick nap.'

* * *

With Danni in the Forest (Normal POV) 

Danni could hardly contain her excitement. She burst into the clearing. Seeing no Hiei yet, she leaned against a tree to wait.

* * *

Hiei woke up to a very worried Kurama. 

Kurama: Hiei, you need to get going! You're late!

Hiei jumped up, running towards the woods as fast as possible. He nearly burst into the clearing when he heard a voice laced with sorrow and despair rising into the air.

* * *

Danni was starting to lose hope. Hiei had not shown up yet. 

Danni: 'This is his last chance. If he doesn't show by the end of the song, I'll give up.'

(Song is 'Everytime we touch')

* * *

With Hiei (Hiei's POV) 

Danni's voice rose into the silent air creating a sorrowful and despairing mood.

(Start song)

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Her voice rose pure and sweet in the air. The heart she was putting into the song touched mine as it sounded a message to me, as if it wasn't written in the words of a song. The ice around my heart melted as the warm, fuzzy feelings surrounded it, coaxing it back to life.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

My heart squeezed as it kickstarted itself into life, beating once more.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static 

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

I nearly fell out of the tree when my heart started pumping blood through my veins. Listening intently I started to relax as she poured more of her emotions into the song.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The god and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

I sat on the branch above her, gazing at her small figure on the ground. Her little black fox ears lay back on her head. Her beautiful silver eyes closed as she sang, face stretched towards the sky.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static 

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

(End Song)

I silently dropped down beside her as she finished the song. I wrapped my arms around her as I whispered in her ear.

Me: I like that song.

* * *

Forest Clearing (Danni's POV) 

I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and Hiei's voice in my ear.

Hiei: I like that song.

Turning around I pouted.

Me: You just had to wait until I was about to leave didn't you.

Hiei: Actually…well…um…you see…ahhh…

He looked to the side blushing madly.

Me: Yes?

Hiei mumbled something inaudibly.

Me: What was that?

He mumbled it a bit louder.

Me: Come on and say it already!

Hiei: I fell asleep.

I started rolling on the ground laughing, clutching my sides.

Me: You nearly missed meeting me because you fell asleep!! Th-that's just rich! Rich, I tell you, rich!

When I finally stopped laughing, Hiei offered a hand up. I took it, but he pulled me into a tight embrace, his arms pinning my arms to my sides.

He rested his head in the curve of my shoulder, breathing deeply.

Hiei: You smell good. Mhhmmm!

I blushed a dark red. He looked at me with mirth, starting to chuckle over my embarrassment. Leaning down he kissed me full on the lips, wrapping his arms around my waist, freeing my own. I wrapped mine around his neck enjoying the kiss.

When I felt a nibble on my bottom lip I moaned in pleasure, opening my mouth, and pressing our bodies together.

His tongue was warm and seductive; making my mouth fell as if over one hundred nerves were on fire from pleasure. I matched his tongue with mine, pushing into his mouth easier than expected. I explored his mouth, leaving him moaning into mine in pleasure.

Suddenly he yanked my shirt free of my training pants, sliding his hands around my back in a repeated pattern soothing the taunt muscles underneath.

Feeling left out of the action, I grabbed the side of his cloak, ripping it off.

We separated for a moment before kissing again, running our hands along each others muscles. We fell to the ground in a moaning, mess of flesh.

Me: Hiei…

I moaned again as he began kissing and licking my neck.

Me: Hiei…we have to stop.

Hiei's head shot up sharply, showing a hurt expression.

Hiei: Why?

Me: We can't until after the tournament. I don't want to risk hurting one of our children in a battle. Please Hiei?

Hiei: Hn. Fine, but we can still have make out sessions right?

Me: Yep!

We kiss again, but a lot less passionate.

Hiei: I have to go now before the fox has a heart attack. Can we do this again?

I leaned in close to his ear.

Me: Back here, after next round in the tournament, unless one of us is severely wounded, k?

He kissed me once more before darting off. I just stood there with an idiotic grin on my face.

* * *

Tournament Arena (Normal POV) 

Koto: Hello tournament fans! This is the beginning of the second round. Today we decide who goes onto the semi-finals, and who walks home in disgrace. Our fist match is Team Darkness, a new team full of brutal potential, and Team Maidens, a team as mysterious as they come, but are all women. Let's hear it for the fighters!!

Crowd: Roooaaar!!

Koto: Captains come here please.

Danni: One on five battle? We have one, you have five.

Captain2: Agreed.

Koto: Both captains have agreed to a one on five match with the odds in favor of the maidens.

Danni: Cross! You're up!

Cross disappears, and then reappears right next to Koto with his dagger out, shocking the cat right out of her wits. (Koto is the cat.) The other five competitors walk up.

Koto: Ready! Set! Go!

Cross slashes the air in front of him and jumps towards it, appearing to vanish. Suddenly all of his opponents hit the floor unconscious. Cross reappears landing like he only completed the first jump he made.

Koto: This match goes to Team Darkness! Be careful competitors, we didn't even see him move.

Cross walked back to his teammates in silence. When he arrived, they left the arena going into an automatic formation.

Danni

Eren, Nagini

Touya, Jin, Fire

Darkness, Cross

Thorn

When they vanished into the building, the audience started whispering, among themselves.

Koto: Well, that was interesting. Our next match is Team Black verses Team Water. (Skipping the fights.)

Koto: our next match is Team Urameshi verses Warriors. Captains!

(That's all I'm going to say because all of them were ten times stronger than their opponents.)

Koto: That's the end of our second round. These teams have made it to the semi-finals: Team Darkness, Team Lava, Team Urameshi, and Team Black. The captain's meeting is right after this announcement. Thanks for the gore fest everyone. Our semifinal matches will occur the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Council Room (Normal POV) 

Council Member 3: You have all don3e very well in this tournament, but only two of you will be advancing to the final round. Your opponents are: Team Darkness verses Team Lava and Team Urameshi verses Team Black you all have one day to rest for the semi-finals. Good luck to all.

* * *

Dear Readers, 

I'm flattered that you are reading my story but I would appreciate some reviews. I accept anonymous reviews also. Please review! The new chapter will be coming out around whenever I get it done. Though for 235 hits only two reviews is kind of pathetic but oh well.

Thanks all reviewers.

Darkfire


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviewers:**

**Gothic Anime Lover**

**blackmoonfang

* * *

**

Urameshi Suite (Normal POV)

When Yusuke entered the suite after being at the Captain's Meeting, Hiei jumped out the window and ran into the woods. Kurama, being the curious kitsune he was, followed him.

Hiei stopped at the clearing, seeing that Danni wasn't there yet. He sat down in the middle of the clearing and started to meditate. Kurama changed into his demon form and settled himself on the tree branch hiding him, waiting for something to happen. About 5 minutes later something did.

Danni walked into the clearing about five minutes after the Captain's Meeting to see Hiei sitting in the middle of the clearing. She grinned evilly as she changed into her fox form.

* * *

Kurama started on his branch and nearly fell off when he felt a new presence in the clearing. Team Darkness's Captain, Danni, was standing on the side of the clearing smirking deviously, she started to shrink. Kurama was shocked when he saw a small fox cub dig its way out of the cloak. Danni went low to the ground crawling very slowly, not making a sound. Kurama decided not to do anything.

Kurama: 'Hiei can take care of himself, besides in that form she can't do anything to hurt him anyways.'

Danni stopped about one foot away from him. Tensing her muscles, she pounced and lay down in a ball in Hiei's hair. Kurama sat shocked.

Kurama: 'Danni, Team Darkness's Captain, had pounced on Hiei and was now lying on his head. Hiei hadn't even killed her yet.'

Hiei started twitching with anger that someone had disturbed his meditation and that something was also in his hair. He slapped his hand to his head trying to grab whatever was in his hair. Danni, anticipation this, hopped over his hand and landed in front of him, staring at him with her silver eyes.

Hiei stared at her angrily until his eyes widened with recognition.

Hiei: Danni?

She nodded. He stood up and stretched.

Hiei: Did you have to pounce on my head?

She grinned that evil smile again. Hiei seeing that evil grin of hers made plans of his own. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he pounced on her, landing on the ground when she moved.

Kurama was amazed. Hiei, Hiei Jaganshi was playing with the Captain of his main rivals. It was hilarious. He was pouncing after her like a love-sick puppy after its master.

Kurama fell out of the tree, laughing and rolling around on the ground as Hiei and Danni, in her cub form, looked at him. Danni bolted into the trees, contacting Hiei though telepathy.

Danni:** 'Can you distract him for a little bit.'**

Hiei:** 'Sure why?'**

Danni:** 'Revenge for ruining my fun.'**

She broke the conversation, heading towards Kurama through the trees. Deciding to trust her, he spoke to Kurama, gaining is attention.

Hiei: Damn it Kurama, she vanished again. Baka Kitsune, stop laughing.

Kurama: I can't Hiei. It was hilarious watching you fallow her around like you were a love-sick puppy.

Kurama tried to get a hold on his breathing. Danni positioned herself in the tree branches above the Kurama's head. Right when he got his breathing under control enough to stand, she jumped on his head, startling him. She batted one ear playfully. The ear twitched, but when she batted it again a deep sound came from Kurama's chest.

Hiei started chuckling uncontrollably at Kurama. He acted offended.

Kurama: What?

Hiei just kept laughing. Danni jumped down from his head and transformed into her kitsune form.

Kurama: What did I do?

She looked at the confused kitsune with amusement.

Danni: You were purring.

Kurama: I can assure you I don't purr.

She jumped and rubbed his ear again. He started purring like there was no tomorrow.

Danni: Yes, you do.

Kurama turned and headed out of the clearing embarrassed and frustrated. Danni turned to Hiei, who had finally controlled his mirth.

Danni: Finally he leaves. Thank god. O' shit! I have to get back. I promised the team.

Hiei: That's ok, but one thing first.

Danni turned towards him who was about a foot away. He stood up and closed the distance by kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hiei: Same time tomorrow?

Danni pulled him into another passionate hiss before answering.

Danni: Yes.

He pulled her to him, pressing her body against his own, kissing her senseless. When she was able to think, she pulled away. Hiei growled at the feeling of loosing lip contact. Pressing his face into the crick of her neck, he savored the smell of her scent.

Satisfied at last, he let her go and watched her run back to her teammates.

* * *

Team Darkness's Suite (Normal POV)

Touya: You're late.

Erica: Why?

Danni: Got held up by a sexy fire demon and a laughing kitsune. Did I miss anything?

Jin: Not a bit, lassy.

Danni: So, what's the game plan?

Fire: One on one matches for semi-finals and we don't have anything planned for the finals.

Danni: Hmmmmm. How about we match up elements? Would you guys mind that?

Everyone: Nope.

Danni: Ok. I'll go speak to Yusuke about it.

Danni leaves the room and heads toward the Urameshi Suite.

* * *

Urameshi Suite (Normal POV)

Someone knocked on the door startling the nine people sitting in the living room.

Yusuke: Come in!

Danni walked in going straight to Yusuke.

Danni: Yusuke, can I talk to you for a minute, **privately**?

She glared at Hiei and Kurama, who looked at her like they were innocent. Yusuke grinned.

Yusuke: Sure, why not.

They both walked into Yusuke's room.

Yusuke: What's up?

Danni: I wanted to talk to you about the final round, you guys verses us. Me and my team were thinking that maybe we could do match ups like the same elements verses each other, fire verses fire matches and so on. Would you be willing to do that?

Yusuke: That sound great, but what about our match? We don't have the same powers.

Danni: Our match will stay the same regardless. Let's coordinate the matches.

They both sat down for two hours matching and rematching, until they finally finished. (Thank god, I was beginning to believe they were having sex in there they were taking so long. Author giggles. Hiei's going to be jealous!! Authoress pouts. Oh fine, I'll go back to the stupid story.)

Danni: Ok. Here's our line up.

Kuzuma Kuwabara verses Jin

Icefire Inferno verses Nagini

Blaze Firewheel verses Darkness

Ivy Rosethorn verses Cross

Darkice Maiden verses Touya

Psychic Spirit verses Erica

Kurama Minamino verses Thorn

Hiei Jaganshi verses Fire

Yusuke Urameshi verses Danni

Yusuke: I'll go show the guys. You coming?

Danni: Yep.

They both walked back into the living room grinning like idiots. They went to the TV, turned it off, and faced the group of eight.

Yusuke: Danni and I have been working on a line up for the final round. We have decided to make it element verses element. There are some exceptions, but they have been resolved. These are the fights in order, Kuwabara verses Jin, Icefire verses Nagini, Blaze verses Darkness Hiei Jaganshi verses Fire, Ivy verses Cross, Darkice verses Erica, Kurama verses Thorn, Hiei verses Fire, and Danni verses me.

Danni: I am taking the list to the arena for Koto. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

She walked out the door towards her team's suite, leaving a stunned Spirit Detective team.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I am not sure when the next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow if I get my History project done.

Thanks to all reviewers.

Darkfire


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviewers:**

**Thunderblade: Thanks for reviewing. I don't really like Yusuke/Keiko either and I would rather he end up with someone else. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Senbonzakura: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been busy. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Koto: Hello again! It's now time for the semifinals. Our first teams are Team Darkness and Team Lava. Captains!

Captain 3: I have a proposal.

Danni: Go on.

Captain 3: You pick one person from my team and we'll pick one from yours. They fight. Whoever wins, wins the match.

Danni: Agreed.

The rest of the fights on both teams turned to talk among them.

Danni: Who do we want to fight?

Jin: The Cap'n.

Danni: Does everyone else agree?

Everyone: Yep.

They turned back to the other team.

Danni: Since it was your idea, you can pick first.

Captain 3: We choose you my fellow captain.

Danni: Well what a coincidence. We chose you my dear man. Shall we get started?

The other contestants filed off the platform.

Koto: Ready! Set! Go!!!

Koto ran off the platform to escape the anger of the two powerful youkai. Danni changes into her kitsune from throwing her cloak to the ground. She looked up at Yusuke in the stands. She spoke to him knowing he could hear her.

Danni: It's too bad I had to take off my cloak before our match. Don't worry, I will still reveal my human form then.

She turns, drawing her sword to block the other captain's sword.

Danni: You have no honor do you? Attacking a lady while she has her back turned, tsk tsk.

Jumping about twenty feet away Danni turns to Koto.

Danni: Males don't have any sense of honor do they?

Koto shakes her head no as Danni blocks another attack without even turning. She sighs disappearing from view.

Captain 3 (who I am now naming Dumbo) growls in frustration as he whirls around trying to find her.

Danni slams into him knocking him all the way to the middle section of the stands. Barely able to keep standing, Dumbo jumps back into the ring, landing on his feet. Danni smirks at him.

Danni: You have three seconds to live. Anything you want say?

Dumbo: ...

Danni: No, oh well. Three. Two. One.

When she said one, Danni ran very slowly at him. Before they were going to collide, Danni disappears then reappears two feet behind him.

A squirt of blood shoots into the air as Dumbo's body crumbles to the ground in a million pieces. Danni walks off of the arena without even waiting for the battle to be called.

* * *

With the Gang in the Stands (Normal POV)

Kuwabara: Wow guys did you see that? She can move as fast as Hiei!

Kurama: Indeed. Yusuke, be very careful when you fight her. She is very powerful. I didn't even sense any of her youki during the fight.

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah, be careful with the little captain. By the way, I counted 25!

Kurama: 35.

Hiei: Hn. 45.

Yusuke: Shit!

Danni: Actually, there were 50 total.

Yusuke: Wh-what?

Yusuke tried to control his breathing along with Kuwabara. Danni sighed.

Danni: There were 50 slashes of my sword total.

Both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mouths dropped open. (Hello Floor!)

Kuwabara: You mean Hiei was wrong?

Danni: Yeah, so?

Kuwabara: But the shrimp is never wrong.

Danni: Well, I guess I just proved he was.

She turned and walked away while Hiei glared at Kuwabara. She stopped about 20 feet away not bothering to turn around.

Danni: And Hiei, don't even think about using one of the murder Kuwabara plans you are thinking up.

Hiei: Hn.

She left as the other boys turned to Hiei, staring at him in shock. After coming out of their shocked staring, the boys met up with the rest of the team, who were coming from doing various other activities.

* * *

Authors note: They were doing different things. Here's what they were doing.

Darkice and Icefire were doing something involving a dark corner in the living room, themselves, body contact, and passion. No sex yet perverts!

Ivy and Psychic were in Ivy's room discussing their favorite topics, their boyfriends, Yusuke and Kurama.

Blaze was playing videogames in his room.

* * *

Tournament Arena (Normal POV)

Koto: The final matches have been postponed until further notice. Team Urameshi and Team Darkness please meet in the council room for an emergency meeting with the council. Farewell until the Finals!

* * *

Council Room (Normal POV)

Danni and her team looked at the council expectantly.

Council member 1: Team Darkness your opponents have one member who is not able to fight at this moment. It is your decision on whether we wait until their teammate has healed or they fight with one less player. It is your choice. Danni turns to look at their team.

Danni: 'Wait?'

All: 'Wait.'

Danni: We will wait until the day after the day their teammate is fully healed.

Council member 2: It has been decided.

Yusuke: Kuwabara will be healed by tomorrow morning.

Danni: we will meet on the battle field in two days. Be prepared.

Both teams walked out of the room.

Council member 3: Those are two of the weirdest teams I have ever met.

* * *

Outside Council Room (Normal POV)

Yusuke: Hey guys, guys wait up.

Yusuke ran to Team Darkness.

Yusuke: I just wanted to say thanks.

Danni: Thanks for what?

Yusuke looked confused.

Yusuke: For not making us fight one team member down.

Danni walks until she is about three feet from him.

Danni: Don't worry about it. It's what any honorable team would do. She turns to walk away.

Yusuke: One more thing.

Danni: Yes, Yusuke?

Yusuke: My team and I were wondering if youguyswouldliketohangwithustomorrow?

Danni: What?

Yusuke sighs and throws caution to the winds.

Yusuke: My team and I were wondering if you guys would like to hang with us tomorrow.

Danni: Guys? Your decision.

Jin: Luv ta, ol' buddy.

Touya: I would like to see the rest of the gang again.

Nagini: I will go if only to watch thisss one.

She points at Yusuke glaring murderously.

Darkness: I will o got keep Nagini under control.

Nagini: sssss!

Thorn: I will too. I want to talk to the person I am facing.

Fire: Can't wait.

Danni sighs.

Danni: Fire, there is to be no injuring of a fire demon tomorrow or I will personally make sure you never see your unmentionables again. Fire glares at her and mumbles under his breath.

Fire: Damn psychic evil person. Stupid forbidden bastard.

Within a second Fire is up against the wall with Danni's hand on his throat. He tries to loosen her grip but she only squeezes tighter, her eyes bleeding red. the rest of Team Darkness grabs onto Danni trying to pull her back.

Erica: Danni he didn't mean it. Let him go. Please Danni, let go.

They finally managed to pull her off of Fire with Yusuke's help.

Danni: Next time I won't be so nice and no sweet snow for month.

She growled again before walking away.

Yusuke: Does that happen often?

Erica: About twice a month or so. I can usually get her to let go with one try but this time her really pissed her off.

She glared at Fire.

Cross: I'm going so I can keep track of Fire.

Erica: I'll go to meet my opponent and Danni will go too.

The remaining team members of Team Darkness walk away from a Yusuke will a wave.

* * *

**Dear Readers, **

**Truly I am sorry that I haven't updated. I have been busy with school and other things. I will try to update soon. This story is almost done. More chapters still have to be written. Thanks for reading and I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**


	14. Chapter 14

**We are gathered here today to celebrate the birth of another chapter in The Torture Triangle of My Life. Isn't that great? Wait, don't answer that. Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been suffering from a major case of writer's block. Hope you like this chapter, it's very long. **

**Darkfire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters although I wish I owned Hiei. I only own my own characters that aren't in the original story line of YYH. Also Psychic in this fanfic is pronounced Psy-Chick.**

Chapter 14

Team Darkness's Suite (Normal POV)

A knock at the door had all of team darkness in formation. (The same one as in Chapter 11) Danni looked at Erica and Nagini.

Danni: Cover me.

Danni walks toward the door while Erica and Nagini both form balls of hail and venom. Slowly, Danni opened the door. Seeing that it was team Urameshi, she stuck a hand behind her back forming the 'everything's ok' signal.

Danni: Yes, Yusuke and company?

Kurama: We have accepted your proposition, Miss Danni.

Danni: Come on in. we were given a penthouse suite. I think they were afraid we were going to attack them if we weren't pleased with our accommodations.

Danni chuckled. The sound sounded evil and deadly.

Jin: Hey, Urameshi!

He looks over and spots Ivy in the back.

Jin: Now, just who might you be lassie? Why don't you come sit next to ol' Jin on the sofa?

Jin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to steer her to the couch. Kurama growled, causing Jin to back away with his arms in the 'I surrender' position.

Jin: Okay, okay!! I get it Kurama, hands off, hands off.

Kurama steps up next to Ivy, still growling, and hooks his arm around her waist causing her to blush. (Kurama's so kawaii when he's over possessive.)

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama give him really weird looks before going back to what they were doing. (Kuwabara playing video games with Blaze and Icefire, Yusuke was talking with Danni about what they were going to do today, and Hiei went back to watching Danni and Yusuke talk. Back to Jin.)

Jin: Geez Kurama! I didn't know you were mated!

Kurama growled and glared.

Kurama: I'm not.

Jin: But you and this lassie…

Kurama: Ivy is my girlfriend.

Jin: Oh, I'll leave you two alone then.

Jin flew off to go bug Yusuke or Kuwabara.

Danni got done talking to Yusuke and is now talking to Darkice.

Danni: Ok, spill is there any romantic action between anyone on this team?

Darkice tenses.

Darkice: Why do you want to know?

Danni: Well, you kind of need to know if you are going to play match maker with Truth or Dare.

Darkice: Oh, well there's:

**YusukexPsychic**

**KuramaxIvy**

**MexIcefire**

**KuwabaraxYukina, an ice apparition**

**None for Hiei**

**None for Blaze**

Danni: Actually Hiei does have one.

Darkice: What?! Tell me now!

Danni: Me and him.

Darkice: You and him, wow! I need to get details later, so shall we get this show on the road?

Danni: Let's!

Darkice runs out to get Yukina.

--

Danni: Everyone! Can we have your attention please?!

All seventeen people looked up at the two scheming girls.

Darkice: We are all going to play a group game and everyone has to play. The game is dun, dun, dun … Truth or Dare!

All the guys sprinted for the door, but they were yanked back by their respective others. Everyone is now sitting in a big circle in the middle of the suite.

Danni: Who wants to go first?

Kuwabara: I will! Dare!

Danni gets an evil smirk on her face.

Danni: Kuwabara, I dare you to kiss Yukina on the cheek.

Hiei glared at Danni while Kuwabara yelled with joy and politely kissed Yukina on the cheek, blushing madly the whole time.

Kuwabara: Kurama, truth or dare?

Kurama: Dare.

Kuwabara beckons him over and whispers in his ear making him blush.

Kurama walked over to Ivy and held out his hand to help her up. Being a fox, he pulled to hard on purpose trapping her in an embrace. She looked up, her eyes questioning. Looking into her eyes deeply, he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Yusuke whistled.

Yusuke: Way to go Kurama! We'll corrupt you yet!

Both Kurama and Ivy blushed then sat down next to each other.

Kuwabara: It's your turn Kurama.

(Skipping a bunch of dares, lunch, and a bunch more dares. It is now 10 minutes to five which is one hour before sundown.)

Erica: I have one last dare before we split up and go back to our own hotel rooms. It's a group dare, is that ok with everyone? Yusuke looked over at his group.

Yusuke: Fine with us.

Danni: Same here.

Erica: Ok, I know each of us has a significant other in this room except for Blaze, Jin, and Touya. My dare is that you have to go into a room with them, alone for ten minutes. Kuwabara and Ivy get Jin's room, Kurama and Ivy get Thorn'sroom, Yusuke and Psychic get my room, me and Nagini get Nagini's room, Fire and Darkness get Darkness's room, Thorn and Cross get Cross's room, Icefire and Darkice get Touya's room, and Hiei and dun, dun, dun, Danni get Danni's room.

Yusuke looked between Hiei and Danni who were glaring death at Erica.

Yusuke: You two are a couple?!

Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out laughing. Hiei and Danni looked at each other.

Danni: 'Fist of the Mortal Flame?'

Hiei: 'Yes.'

Danni: 'I got Yusuke.'

Hiei: 'I'll get the baka.'

Danni and Hiei: Fist of the Mortal Flame!!

Both of them punched their targets, sending them through the open window, then followed the two boys through the window.

Danni: Do you boys have a problem with it?

Yusuke and Kuwabara cowered in fear at the look they were receiving from Danni.

Yusuke: Nope, none at all!

They all jumped back in Team Darkness's suite.

Erica: Now that that issue has been settled. All of the names I didn't call get to stay in this room and keep the time. Let the dare begin.

Touya catches a stopwatch that appears out of thin air and starts it when everyone is in their respective rooms.

--

Jin's Room

Kuwabara: Yukina, I was wondering if you wo-would b-be my girlfriend?

Yukina: I don't know, Kazuma. What is a girlfriend?

Kuwabara: Um…well it's where tow people who love each other a lot go to movies and go on dates together.

Yukina gasps.

Yukina: Are you asking me to be your mate Kazuma?!

Kuwabara: Oh, no, no, no, Yukina!! What I'm asking is more like…oh what's the word? Oh yeah, it's more like what you would call courting.

Yukina: You're asking to court me.

Kuwabara looked at her nervously.

Kuwabara: Yes, I guess I am.

Yukina: Kazuma Kuwabara of the Kuwabara family, I would love to be courted by you.

Kuwabara: I accept your decision Yukina of the Koorime. Can I hug you now?

Yukina: Yes Kazuma, you may.

Kuwabara hugs her thinking of the fun times to come after the tournament.

--

**Authoress: Awe, that was so sweet. Kuwabara?**

**Kuwabara: Yes, Authoress? **

**Authoress: If you ever hurt Yukina, I swear that I will set the 'Four Serpents of Death' attack on you, understand?!**

**Kuwabara gulped nervously.**

**Kuwabara: Yes, I understand perfectly Authoress, but I would never cheat on Yukina, you know that.**

**Authoress: Can't be too careful.**

**Kuwabara: Hey!**

**Authoress: We've wasted too much time, back to the story.**

--

Thorn's Room:

Once Ivy closes the door Kurama walks over and hags her from behind.

Kurama: Ivy, we need to talk about tomorrow.

Ivy: What about tomorrow, love?

She turns around to look at his face and sighed.

Ivy: What's wrong Kurama?

Kurama: I don't want you to fight tomorrow.

Ivy sighed again. They had already been through this concept.

Ivy: Kurama, I'm going to fight whether you like it or not. Besides, you know kitsune don't kill each other, and don't even think about him not being a kitsune because I know you can smell it on him.

Kurama sighed and buried his head in the curve of her neck taking in her scent for what could possibly be the last time.

Kurama: There is no way I am going to convince you is there?

Ivy smirked. Her soon-to-be mate was giving up at last, damn he was stubborn though. He even threatened Koenma that he would torture him if she died. (Wow! Committed isn't he?)

Ivy: Nope.

She smirked again. He was totally whipped.

Kurama: Damn. If you won't not fight tomorrow, will you at least allow me to mark you?

Ivy's smirk vanished.

Ivy: Youko Kurama, are you asking to be my mate?

This time it was Kurama who smirked.

Kurama: Ivy Rosethorn of the Spirit Kitsunes, will you be my mate?

Ivy smiled.

Ivy: Youko Kurama of the Spirit Kitsunes, I would love to be your mate.

Smiling in joy, Kurama kissed his mate fully on the lips.

--

**Authoress: Ivy, I'm so happy for you. No sex until after the tournament though.**

**Ivy: Not fair!! Thanks anyways, but I don't have to listen to you. Toodles!**

**Ivy runs towards Kurama's room.**

**Authoress: Ivy, if you have sex with Kurama I'm taking you out of the story.**

**Kurama walks out of his room.**

**Kurama: What's this about having sex with me?**

**Ivy: Kurama-koi!!**

**Ivy glomps Kurama and starts to make out with him. **

**Authoress: Ewww! Guys go get a room! **

**Ivy: Thanks for your permission!!**

**Ivy drags Kurama back into his bedroom and slams the door.**

**Authoress: I didn't mean it like that! Grrrr!**

--

Eren's room:

Psychic walks up to Yusuke looking him in the eyes.

Psychic: Be careful tomorrow, please.

She turns around, walking out on the balcony.

Psychic: I don't want to lose you, Yusukeor anyone else.

She leans against the railing. Yusuke walks up beside her, his hands in his pockets.

Yusuke: Yeah, I know. Besides, I don't think I will lose.

They both watch the sun hovering just above the trees.

Yusuke: The others will be fine too, don't worry.

Psychic: you're right I shouldn't be worrying.

With a burst of inspiration, she climbed up on the balcony railing.

Yusuke: Yeah, don't worr—ghaa! Psychic get down from there!

Psychic: Why Yusuke, didn't you know I have perfect balance?

She leans back over the huge drop. Being too much of a dare devil, she leans too far, over balancing.

Psychic: Shit!! Yusuke!

He sees her start to fall. Not even thinking, he grabs her hand yanking her towards him. His arms wrapping around her as her momentum from his pull sends her strength into his chest. Her hands on his chest and her face turned toward him catching the rays of the falling sun giving Yusuke the view of an angel. The temptation was too much for him. His neck bent as he moved his head down to cover her soft lips with his own.

When her hands moved up along his shoulders, he tightened his arms reflexively, closing his eyes.

Psychic relaxed into the kiss, caught in sensations she had never felt before.

She gasped when she felt his tongue against her lips. When it entered her mouth though, she moaned loudly. She used her arms to press them closer, making the kiss deeper ignoring the need for air.

In response Yusukepinned her to the wall, lifting her higher with his thigh. She moaned in pleasure as his leg brushed her inner thigh. Returning the favor, she pressed herself against him, feeling his hardened length against her. He shuddered in response, breaking their kiss to throw back his head and moan.

Breathing harshly she placed feather light kisses along his jaw line and neck while running her hands through his hair.

Yusuke: Don't tease me. I might lose control.

He whispered, shuddering when the finger she was feeling his body with slipped underneath the to of his jeans.

Psychic leaned close to his ear, her thigh brushing against his hot erection.

Psychic: Meet me in my room tonight at eight.

To drive him even crazier, she purposely brushed her fingers across his manhood before walking out of the room.

Yusuke looked at his appearance critically.

Yusuke: 'Damn, I need a shower!'

--

**Authoress: Damn it! I need to stop writing these love scenes. Now I have six people going ga-ga over their significant other not to mention the other pairs left. Why me!? What have I done to have you torture me like this Fate?! **

**Fate: 'That is one girl I will never understand.'**

--

Nagini's Room:

Erica: Nagini?

Nagini: Yes?

Erica: What are we going to do afte3r the tournament ends? Koenma's probably going to want to have Darkfire and I join the team again.

Nagini: I was hoping you would stay with me in demon world. I have a nice cave up in the Ridgeback Mountains.

Erica: I don't think that Koenma will let me go so easily.

Nagini: You could always say that if he lets you live with me, he gets two S class demons for the price of one on his team.

Erica: Nagini, I thought you hated the Reikai Tantei, to become one of them…

Erica looks back at the ground, thinking she was forcing Nagini to do something she hated.

Nagini: Erica, I will do anything for you, even if it means I have to work for the brat to have us stay together.

Erica: Thanks Nag. I love you.

Erica reached up and grabbed Nagini's head dragging her into a passionate kiss.

Nagini: Same here, Storm. Same here.

They cuddled for what's left of their time before walking out of the room.

--

**Authoress: Erica, I hope you liked that scene. I wrote it just for you.**

**Erica: I don't know…**

**Authoress: Waaahh! Erica doesn't like my book.**

**Authoress runs into the woods.**

**Erica: Authoress, I didn't say that!! Hey, come back here! Authoress!!**

**Erica runs after her.**

**Danni: Does she know that that was only an illusion?**

**Authoress: (the real one) I don't think so since she ran after it.**

**Danni: Oh well, tell me when she comes back.**

**Authoress: Ok, 'bye.**

**Fate: Who should I mess with next?**

**Authoress: NO one. Now get out of my room!!**

**Authoress kicks Fate out the window.**

**Fate: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT AUTHORESS!!**

**Authoress: Opps!!**

--

Darkness's Room:

Darkness: Do you know why they paired us together, Fire?

Fire: No clue. We're not a couple so why did they send us in here.

Darkness sighed, getting off the bed to step up and lean on the balcony railing. Fire follows her, thinking about how beautiful she looks with the sunlight hitting her straight on.

Darkness: Fire, I have something to tell you that I can't keep hidden from you anymore.

He leaned next to her on the railing, staring at the forest below.

Darkness: Fire, I think I… love you.

As soon as she uttered those risky words, his body went rigid. With an emotionless expression plastered on his face, he turned around. His eyes were empty, cold, and as hard as steel.

Fire: Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to mock me, Darkness? I'm not amused.

Darkness looked at the floor, her dark blue bangs hiding her eyes.

Darkness: I'm sorry, it was only a joke.

She walked out of the room in silence, swallowing her tears of sadness.

Darkness: 'That was stupid. What was I thinking telling him that!? I knew he didn't like me. I won't bother him again.'

A tear fell down her face as she walked through the doorway.

Darkness: 'Why am I crying over this? There are worse things.'

She composed herself before rejoining the others in the dining room.

--

**Authoress: That was so depressingly sad! Darkness, how are you doing today?**

**Darkness: Ok.**

**Authoress: Do you want me to hurt him for you? I'm sure I can convince the others too.**

**Darkness: No that's all right. I'll be fine. Please don't hurt him!**

**Authoress: Alright, but I want you to go to bed. You haven't slept very good all week.**

**Darkness: Ok.**

**She walks into her bedroom to sleep.**

**Authoress: Fate!! Get you ass down here!!**

**Fate appears smirking triumphantly.**

**Authoress: I can't believe that you took your anger out on my friends, if you have a grudge against me take it up with me, not my friends!**

**Fate cowered in fear of Authoress.**

**Fate: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it was going to happen anyways.**

**Authoress: Well why didn't you say so!**

**She skips from the living room in a happy mood.**

**Fate: She really needs to write more. It's making her crazy when she doesn't. **

--

Cross's Room:

Thorn blushed lightly as she walked into the room with her crush. Nervously, she sat on the bed staring out the window. She sighed, tiredly.

Cross: What's on your mind, Thorn?

She sighed again.

Thorn: Cross, what are you going to do after this tournament is over?

Cross: I don't know.

He sat down next to her staring at the floor between his knees.

Cross: I don't want the tournament to end. Everyone's together now, and I don't want us to split up. 'And I don't want you to leave, but you can't know that.'

He looked up at her curiously.

Cross: What are you going to do once the tournament's over?

Thorn: I'll probably go back to thieving or I'll join my brother in Ningenkai. I don't really care which. 'Why's he being so talkative? He usually doesn't say more than a few words.'

She glanced at him, surprised to see him staring blankly at the floor, deep in thought. He stood up, leaning himself against the wall. She walked up beside him, watching his eyes glare our the window at the sun.

Thorn: What on your mind? Maybe I can help.

Cross: Nothing.

Thorn: Cross, I have been your friend since we met two months ago, don't' you think I would know when something's wrong? Now, what's wrong?!

He looked toward her, his eyes held an intense look.

Cross: Do you really want to know?

She nodded. He pushed himself off the wall, turning to her. He leaned in until heir lips were almost touching and whispered.

Cross: You.

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Instinctively, she brought her arms up, placing them around his neck, leaning into him. He moaned when she gave him access to her mouth, loving the feeling of her tongue against his. Not breaking the kiss, he turned them, pressing her against the wall of his room; her body held in place by his own. In response, she moved her hands, intertwining them in his hair, pressing their lips together even harder.

He pressed her harder against the wall, his mouth traveling form her lips, down her jaw line, to the base of her neck where he nipped and licked fiercely at the pulse there. She bucked her hips into his as the sensations he was causing took their toll. She gasped loudly as his hands, mouth and tongue traveled lower along her body at a torturously, slow pace. She returned the favor tenfold when she rubbed her hands along his toned muscles after throwing off his shirt.

A loud knock on the door brought them out of their little make out session.

Yusuke: Are you guys ever going to come out or what?

Thorn tossed Cross his shirt from across the room.

Thorn: Hold on Yusuke! We'll be out in a few seconds.

They both checked their appearances before opening the door and walking into the dining room to wait for Icefire, Darkice, Hiei, and Darkfire.

--

**Authoress: I think I did a great job on that make out scene if I do say so myself.**

**Erica: Now Authoress, don't go getting cocky. You still have the hardest part of the story left. You have to think up all the fights, the moves, the witty banter, not to mention the ending of the story. Also you have to do the different talks between the opponents after the last tow parts of the team dare. Then—**

**Authoress: Ok, ok, I get it!! You don't have to remind me of all the work I still have to do on this fic, not to mention getting all the chapters typed. By the time I finish writing this, it will probably be summer, and I won't be able to upload any fics then because my computer isn't supported by ****. Ahhh!! **

**Authoress starts running around her room in a sugar-enduced rush.**

**Narrator: Attention viewers! A crazy Authoress has been sighted on the second floor of the Authoress building. We ask everyone to proceed calmly towards the doors. Please enjoy the rest of the World's Author Convention. We hope you have a nice day.**

**Viewers: Ahhhh!! Don't kill us crazy authoress!! Ahhhh!!**

**Everyone makes a mad dash for all of the doors. They all end up colliding into each other, which knocks everyone unconscious. Authoress looks at the bodies calmly.**

**Authoress: Well, that saves me a bunch of time.**

**She walks out of the building, ready to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting world.**

**Fate looks down from the top of the building with an evil smirk.**

**Fate: Everything's going according to plan.**

--

Touya's Room:

Darkice: Icefire, do you hate me?

Darkice moves next to the window, looking out at the disappearing sunset. Icefire hugs her from behind.

Icefire: I could never hate you. What makes you say that?

Darkice: You never come up and hug me or dance with me without me coming to you.

Icefire sighed leaning her against him.

Icefire: Do you want to know hwy I don't do those things?

She nodded silently.

Icefire: The reason I don't is because every time I try to hug you, you push me off saying things like not now or maybe later, and when I try to dance with you, you blow me off to dance with one of your friends instead. Not to mention you are always flirting with other guys. Do you know how much it hurts to see you flirt with them? It feels like—

Darkice: 'She was right. It does hurt him when I flirt with other guys.'

Flashback:

Right before Tantei come to the school.

Freshman Hallway (Normal POV)

Darkfire: Darkice, doesn't it bother you that you are flirting with other boys besides Icefire.

Darkice: No, Icefire's ok with it. He doesn't mind.

Darkfire: So it doesn't bother you that you are basically cheating on him everytime you flirt with another guy?

Darkice: It's not cheating, it's called exploring the options given to you.

Darkfire: Call it what you will, I still say it's cheating, and it will come back to bite you in the ass.

Darkice: Icefire's fine, besides I'm a very flirtatious person. It's not like I'm doing anything bad!!

Darkfire: Whatever, but don't come crying top me when he hurts you by flirting with another girl. This habit of yours is going to hurt you greatly when it comes to bite you. Maybe a taste of your own medicine will make yo0u think more, rather than just act on instinct and emotion.

Darkice: whatever, it won't happen between me and Icefire. He can't live without me.

Darkfire: We'll see

End Flashback:

Icefire: --you're cutting out my heart with needles trying to hold it in place with metal pins. Do you know how much that hurts? It's like a—

Darkice: I get your point. How about we both work on our weaknesses in our relationship, but first…

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a surprise kiss. Letting go, she opened the door and walked out leaving a very aroused ice demon, and man was he ready to hunt down his soon-to-be mate who had started the ice demon mating ritual. He followed slowly, knowing they would solve this when they were back on their own territory.

--

**Narrator: Would DT 1 and 2 please report to the ECR (Emergency Conference Room) immediately. Would DT 1 and 2 please report to the ECR immediately.**

**Four people barged through the door.**

**Yusuke: Demonic Tantei 1 reporting for duty.**

**Narrator: Come in DT 1. Please have a seat.**

**For a second time the door burst open.**

**Hiei: Demonic Tantei 2 reporting for duty.**

**Narrator: Please sit. Now we have a crazy authoress named Darkfire-Lady of Darkness on the loose. Your job is to capture and calm her.**

**Yusuke and Hiei: Understood. DT, let's move!**

--

**Darkfire's room:**

**Hiei and Darkfire entered the room quickly before shutting the door. They both loved each other se much that they jumped each other the moment the door shut and had ten minute sex, but Yusuke walked in on them and saw them going at it. Now he is disgusted by the very act and never will have sex during his whole life. The end.**

**Erica: Authoress!**

**Authoress: Oh, fine. Here's what really happened.**

--

Danni: Hiei, I need youto promise me something, I need you to promise me that if I die in this tournament, you will not follow me.

Hiei's muscles tensed throughout his body. He glared at the ground.

Hiei: I can't do that. You're the only thing in my life that has worth. Without you, I'll go mad.

Danni: You have to otherwise even though it would hurt me to do so, I will terminate this relationship.

He looked up at her in shock and she turned away.

Danni: Hiei, I am too powerful, and I have eluded the Spirit World for many years. I wouldn't be surprised if King Yama hasn't alreadysent assassins for me. The enemies I have made in my past and present life have grown large in numbers. Not to mention my favored job both for money and pleasure. With my file as large as it is I don't know how long I have to live, but I can come back. I've done it before and I can do it again, but it is very risky. This is why I ask this promise from you.

Hiei stared at me with piercing ruby orbs. They met my somber silver ones, cutting through my emotions like butter.

Hiei: I promise… I promise I won't… follow you.

Danni wrapped her arms around her fire-koorime.

Danni: that's all I can ask.

They slid down the wall, content to just sit and hold the other until the end of the dare.

Danni: We'd better go before they barge in.

Hiei: Hn! (Translation: Not if I can help it. You aren't leaving until I ravish you.)

He pinned her to the wall kissing her passionately, pouring all of his love for her, frustration about the tournament, anger at her promise, and the loneliness of one who had always been alone. In return she kissed him with her love for him and her friends, sadness at being condemnedby others, loneliness born of her past, and desire so thick that not even her self-control was enough to hold it back.

Felling her lust, Hiei set about planning for tonight. He wanted, no needed to make her his… for eternity. He backed off enough for her to breathe. He closed in for another kiss when she stopped him after hearing Yusuke yell at Ivory and Cross a few doors down. Using all of her self-control, she pushed away from the sex-crazed koorime.

Danni: Until next time…

Danni walked out the door leaving Hiei to follow anytime he wanted. Deciding to keep up pretenses, he walked out after her to see the dining room already full of people.

Darkice: Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow.

Danni: Yusuke may I have a word with you about our match tomorrow.

Yusuke: Sure.

He turns to his teammates.

Yusuke: You guys go ahead I'll meet you back at the room in an hour or two.

The rest of Team Urameshi walks out the door leaving only the members of Team Darkness and Yusuke inside the suite.

Danni: Come lets go for a walk in the woods. I don't want anyone over hearing our conversation.

Yusuke: Let's go.

--

**Yusuke: DT 2, do you have a read on our target anywhere in the vacinity?**

**Hiei: Negative, DT 1. Do you?**

**Yusuke: Negativ—Holy Shit! All troops attack! Attack! Ahhhh!!**

**(static over radio)**

**Yusuke: DT 2 this is DT 1. We're under heavy fire, need back up. No…way…she can't be this powerful. **

**DT1 and 2 see a huge stream of light shoot into the sky.**

**Yusuke: DT 2 do you copy!?**

**Hiei: DT 2 reading lout and clear. Moving in for back up.**

**Yusuke: Negative, abort mission! Abort mission! Retreat back to home base. If we don't come back by tomorrow, we'll see you on the flipside. Goodbye DT 2. I hope we are strong enough.**

**Hiei: DT 1 do you read?**

**Static…**

**Hiei: DT 1 do you read!?**

**He turns to his team.**

**Hiei: Retreat to home base! Move, move, move!!**

**--**

**Hi,**

**Darkfire, here. Sorry, I haven't updated sooner; I was caught up in another story. This story is now part of a new trilogy named Torture Triangle of My Life and it's new name is The Seven. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Darkfire**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter. I just found a new way to post by using my email so I hope to update way more often. Well here's fifteen. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Darkfire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters although I wish I owned Hiei. I only own my own characters that aren't in the original story line of YYH. Also Psychic in this fanfic is pronounced Psy-Chick.**

Chapter 15

Yusuke and Danni walked through the woods in a comfortable silence.

Yusuke: Why did you pick the woods?

Danni: Hm?

Yusuke: Why did you pick the woods for us to talk?

Danni: The woods are nearly always silent, and the sway of the trees in the wind is intoxicating.

She jumped into the tree above them, leaning against the trunk. He copied her on the ground.

Danni: Do you have any questions before our match Yusuke?

He closed his eyes, leaning back with his hands behind his head tilted towards the sky.

Yusuke: I have many questions, but where to start?

Danni: I will decide whether to answer or not, but if I do ansower it will be the absolute truth.

Yusuke sighed tiredly.

Yusuke: Were you from and why did you enter the tournament?

Danni: I was born in demon world, but was sent to the human world because of my heritage. i entered this tournament because Jin and Touya asked. They are some of my only friends, and I entered to fight you and test my power. A true test of my abilities, not all the half-assed fights I get normally.

Yusuke: Wait, you're from the human world? How come Koenma didn't know of you?

Danni: He did. He sought me out to have me trained, but the trainer he assigned me to hated me, so I ran away to demon world to teach myself. On that journey I met most of my teammates who are also my teachers.

Yusuke: How old are you?

Danni: Fourteen.

Yusuke: You're only fourteen! You're younger than me even and you've already mastered your powers not to mention have had a bad past.

Danni: I haven't mastered them yet. My power seems to be growing still, but I have had a bad past.

She mummbled a sarcastic comment to herself.

Danni: All 2,000 or so years of it.

Yusuke: What do you mean all 2,000 years of it? Aren't you 14.

Danni: 'Shit! I forgot he was a half demon.' "Ok, Yusuke let me explain."

She said to the angry Mazuko, who was glaring at her from the ground.

Danni: The woman who was a pursueing me was a sorcerous. After my parents sent me through the portal to the human world, the sorcerous followed and cast a curse on me to seal one of her enemies inside me. The curse was supposed to kill me because a body is not ment to hold two souls. But what the sorcerous didn't count on was both me and the other woman merging half of our souls together in order to survive. Now we are like your teammate Youko Kurama, two different people in one body. When I said that the last 2,000 years of my life were bad, I meant the last 2,000 years of my past life.

Firestorm: 'Hey! My life wasn't that bad.'

Danni: 'Yes it was. Now be quiet, Yusuke is talking to us.'

Yusuke: So you have another soul inside you just like Kurama?

Danni: Basicly.

Yusuke: So is she like a stronger version of you?

Danni: Fortunately for you, she is not. She was my mentor for a portion of my powers. Though she and I are one, I rarely use her in battle. She is one of my two aces in the hole you could say. When the sorcerous joined us together, she still had her powers and I still had my own, so she may have gfained a few powers of mine and me hers from merging our souls, but only a fraction of each others overall strength.

Yusuke: What is your other ace in the hole?

Danni: I will only tell you the name, since the only reason I would use this move is if I am desperate and my life or the life of my loved ones are in danger. It's name is Black Pheonix. If I ever use this move I suggest you get as far away as possible if you want to live.

Yusuke: Shit, that's got to be a powerful move if you're warning me against it.

Danni: Yusuke, I don't want to kill you because you deserve to live your life. Also you heave a girlfirend who loves you. I'm not going to take you away from her if I can help it.

Yusuke: Thanks and you know what, I think that Hiei really loves you, and everyone knows that guy needs someone to love him, so I'll try and do the same. Now, how about we go get some ret for the match tomorrow?

Danni: Thanks Yusuke, for everything. I need to talk to someone. Let's go.

They both started to walk back to the hotel when they felt Hiei's ki nearby. He was with someone else. Danni turned to Yusuke.

Danni: Wait here for a moment, I'll go see what he's up to. If I'm not back in 15 minutes, head back without me.

Yusuke grinned, settling against the trunk to wait. Danni ran through the tree tops towards Hiei's ki signature.

As she neared she became as silent as physically possible. What she saw in frinto of her though was something she never would have expected.

Hiei was there, standing under the threes with another woman in his arms. She had platinum blond hair, greay eyes, and a shapely body. They kissed passionately as Danni watched, frozen as shock, sorrow, and betrayal flashed across her face. The one and only person who she loved was making out with another woman.

You could nearly hear an audible crack as her heart shattered into a million pieces. The natural mental defenses everyone has sprang into action. They started building walls of steel around her broken heart, leaving no way for the heart to be whole again or to be touched.

She fled with tears nearly falling from her eyes. Approaching the spot where Yusuke was waiting, she willed her tears back and her voice to be strong as she schooled her expression back to her normal stotic mask.

When she neared Yusuke, he looked up at her in surprise.

Yusuke: I didn't expect you back so soon. In fact, I didn't expect you to be back at all. Where's Hiei?

Danni: He had something he needed to do.

Danni started walking back with Yusuke once again, her head tilted down, making her bangs overshadow her eyes. When they reached the lobvby, they parted. Yusuke said goodbye, but Danni didn't reply as she stepped into the elevator that would take her to her suite.

When she opened the suite door the rest of the team greeted her enthusiasticly, but she never replied. Danni walked into her room and stripped off her cloak before slipping into her bed. She lay there, taking in everything while she watched and listened to the rain fall that had just started. After about an hour, she finally fell asleep.

**Wow, that was such a depressing and short chapter. I hope to update soon and I hope you liked it. Don't worry, there's plenty moreto come. Please read and review! Oh and the story of DT 1 and DT 2 will continue on the author's notes from me.**

**Darkfire**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter of The Seven. The last one was so sad. Please read and I hope you like it.**

**Darkfire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters although I wish I owned Hiei. I only own my own characters that aren't in the original story line of YYH. Also Psychic in this fanfic is pronounced Psy-Chick.**

Chapter 16

Erica jolted awake as a small scream came from Danni's room. Not caring she was only dressed in her pajama's, she rushed into Danni's room, landing in a fighting stance, and scanned the room for danger. Seeing none she turned towards her friend worriedly as she let out anotyher small scream, curling up into a ball with some tears running down her cheeks, that crystalized as they fell onto her pillow. She whispered in her sleep nad reached out as if trying to catch something.

Danni: No, Hiei...don't leave me here alone. Please don't leave me! No!! Hiei!!

Erica ran over to her fearfully trying to wake her as the others burst into the room.

Erica: Danni! Danni! Wake up! Danni!

Danni didn't responde to her fake name at all as she started thrashing.

Erica: Danni! No, wake up!!

Touya cursed as him and the rest of the team tried to hold her down as they slowly failed to do just that.

Erica: Damn it all, Darkfire! Wake you stupid frickin' ass up!!

Erica roughly shook Danni over and over again as she yelled, but stopped when Danni jerked into an upright sitting position breathing hard with sweat rolling down her face. She looked at the team narrowing her eyes after seeing the worried looks on their faces. She growled loudly.

Danni: What the hell are you all doning in my room?

Erica: You were screaming in your sleep. I had to call you by your real name to wake you up.

Danni looked at her skeptically.

Danni: Sure...

Erica pointed at the pillow beside her frie3nd.

Erica: The evidence is right there.

Danni looked over her shoulder and there lying on the pillow were sixteen tear gems, a mixtrue of black, frimson and silver. Each one a different patturn.

Erica: What's wrong Danni? What was the dream about?

Danni: I don't want to talk about it.

She climbed out of her bed making sure to collect all of the gems.

Erica: Fine, but try and gfet some sleep. Come on guys. We need to rest for the match tomorrow.

They left the room allowing Danni to study her gems in peace. Her eyes teared up again as some images from her dream came back to her. Hiei standing over her, his sword bloody and in his had as he called her a weak, worthless creature who didn't deserve to live. One tear ran down her cheek, making a chink when it hit the other tears in her hand.

Firestorm: 'Oh little one, I'm so sorry.'

Danni: 'Go away Firestorm. I want to be alone.'

Firestorm retreated to the back of their mind silently, feeling her ward's pain as if it was her own. She too had loved the fire/ice hybrid.

Danni looked down at the tear puzzled because it was so different from the others. A siver heart shown in the center with red outlining the heart's edges. The rest of the gem was blacker than midnight.

She closed her eyes and summoned her Darkice and Darkflame powers, melding them together to create 17 different chains, each attached to a stone. When she finished, a yawn nearly split her jaw in half. Satisfied at last, she crawled back into bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

--

Hiei opened his eyes when he heard his name faintly, rubbing the sleep from them with his hand.

A faint echo of his name was still bouncing around in his head. Struggleing to stay awake, he moved into a sitting position but was forced to lay down again by the arm around his waist. This arm was attached to his first love, Ichiko Wildfire. He looked upon her with a soft expression.

Hiei: 'It was fun seeing her, but I have Danni, and I don't want to jepordize that even for you. In the morning I'll leave and that will be the end of our relationship.'

He gently stroked brownish red hair as he allowed himself to slip back into oblivion.

--

**Hiei: Narrator, this is DT 2.**

**Narrator: We hear you loud and clear DT 2. What's your status?**

**Hiei: Heading back to base.**

**Narrator: What do you mean heading back to base? Do you have the authoress?**

**Hiei: Negative. We...**

**Narrator: Then I want you and your team helping to take her down. Got it!?**

**Hiei: Yes, but Yusuke ordered...**

**Narrator: No but's DT 2. I want this authoress now!! Over and out!**

**Hiei turns to rest of DT 2.**

**Hiei: WEll boys, it looks like we're going to get some action after all. We're going to the front lines. Move out!!**

--

**Well that chapter was also depressing, but the next one should be happier hopefully. Also people who want the 2 scenes between Yusuke and Psychic, and Cross and Thorn, review me or email me about them and I'll write up for you. They will not be put up on fanfiction. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Darkfire**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I'm on a roll today. This is the fourth chapter I've updated for this story today. Oh well, I suppose I owe it to my readers for not updating for months. Enjoy!**

**Darkfire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters although I wish I owned Hiei. I only own my own characters that aren't in the original story line of YYH. Also Psychic in this fanfic is pronounced Psy-Chick**

Chapter 17

Danni woke up slowly as if her body and mind didn't want this day to happen. Despite their protests she dragged her body to her closet and shifted through it until she found her old outfit that she used to wear back in the Ningenkai. She pulled on a tank top that shimmered from silver to black before throwing on pants that shimmered from black to silver at the knees. She strapped on her sword belt before brushing out her long hair. Carefully she wove her most deadly and most useful plants into her hair making sure they were secure and in place.

Silently she sat on her bed with her legs crossed and retreated into her mind after setting up some precautionary measures.

--

Danni's Mind:

When Danni opened her eyes, she saw grassy, rolling hills thick with trees. A crystal clear lake lay near the center of the valley she was in, but at its center was a layer of white ice below the surface.

Danni chanted as she reached out and touched the water.

_White Ice Serpent_

_Of the Southern tribe_

_I have come to thee_

_As your laws abide_

_You shared your power_

_You shared your might_

_And to repay you_

_I give thee my life_

_Tell me what_

_You want me to do_

_I shall bow and say_

_'After you'_

A great rumbling shook the ground as the ice at the bottom of the lake shattered like glass as a iceblue serpent rose out of the water.

Light: Human, why have you come here? I have lent you my power. What more do you need?

He growled, his voice ancient and wise.

Danni: I come not for me, but for you, My Lord. Everything I cared for in my life has been taken and there is not enough power in all of the three worlds to bring them back. I come only to do your biding along with the other lord's and to reach a decision.

Danni knelt, her head touching the ground before him.

Light: What decision needs to be made young one?

Danni: Whether to let them know I am alive and have left them, or to fake my own death in the tournament depending on what you and the other lords want me to do.

Light: I see. Young one, we cannot make this decision on our own. Let us visit my brother and see what he has to say.

Danni jumped up onto Light's back before being submerged in the water as they traveled to the den of the Black Ice Serpent of the Northern tribe, Dark.

--

Both demon and serpent burst into an undersea cave, that the light reflections off the wall lit up like a thousand gems. Danni jumped off of the his back, landing on the cold, unforgiving stone lightly. On the other side of the cave was a huge opening sealed with ice a black as the midnight sky. Silently she walked over to it and pressed her hand to it while chanting.

_Serpent of the Dark_

_Brother of the Light_

_Come to me _

_And hear my plight_

_You have given me_

_everything_

_Now you have _

_My whole being_

_My power, life, and soul_

_Are yours alone_

_With your brother and sisters_

_To shape and mold_

A loud crack resounded as the ice shattered showering the cave floor with shards of ice. A towering form appeared from behind the entrance way before coming out into the light, revealing a blue-black serpent.

Dark: Why have you awaken me from my sleep human? Why has my brother brought you here?

Danni: I have come to tell you that I have given myself to you and the other lords earlier than I expected.

Dark's demeanor softened when he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

Dark: Why now young one? You have your whole life ahead of you?

Danni: The one I love doesn't love me and I'm just a burden to my team. I don't want to be a burden anymore.

Both serpents nuzzled her with their heads trying to calm her down. Dark turned to his brother.

Dark: Go wake the others we need to talk to Flare.

Light nodded diving back into the water leaving Danni and Dark alone.

Dark: Come with me. Let's go see Flare.

He picked her up gently setting her upon his back before diving into his pool. Down and down they dived until the water grew warm around them. Entering a narrow side passage they surfaced into a room made of rock with lava flowing from the walls. Danni dismounted from his back and climbed the stone stairs with him into the very heart of this world inside her mind, Flare's cave.

Waiting for them inside was Mortal, the black dragon of the Western tribe, Darkness, the red dragon of the Eastern tribe, and Light, the white serpent of the Southern tribe who were all gathered around the pool of lava in the center of the cave. When Danni and Dark stepped up next to the pool, the dragons and serpents started to hum in sync. The humming grew louder and louder until a fiery red and black phoenix erupted from the pool in a shower of lava.

Danni fell to her knees when the humming stopped and the phoenix gazed upon all five of them.

Flare: What is going on here? Why have you summoned me?

Danni: I no longer know what to do. My love doesn't love me. I am a burden to my friends. I have no reason to live, so I give you my life to do with what you wish. I serve all of you now and forever.

Flare gazed down upon me confused.

Flare: You wish to be given a task?

Danni: Yes, anything you wish.

Flare: Then exit the temple. I must converse with thee other four alone.

Danni rose and bowed to all five of them before exiting. Flare settled on the stone quietly feeling down.

Flare: What are we going to do with her?

Dark: I don't now. She's really depressed and I don't want to go out into the world yet. I want to sleep some more.

Mortal: As would I.

Light: Why don't we just have her help Koenma or something because I really don't want to go out there right after a war.

Flare: That would work, but what about her wanting to die.

Darkness: Have her fake it.

Mortal: Explain.

Darkness: Have her fake her own death. Then she will be dead in the eyes of the world and will be able to help Koenma.

Flare: That's brilliant. I like it. Anyone object to the idea?

Mortal: I'm good.

Light: I like it.

Dark: I love making a little mischief once in a while.

Flare: Then it's settled.

She Flared her energy to call Danni back in. She entered and dropped to one knee in front of them.

Danni: Your decision?

Flare: You are to fake your own death during your match with Yusuke Urameshi. Then you shall work for Koenma as a spirit detective only for the A class and up demons. Now go and complete your tasks.

Danni stood up and bowed before going through a door that appeared right next to her to exit the world within her mind.

Danni opened her eyes slowly taking down her wards as she stood up. Spreading out her senses she found her friends still sleeping in their rooms. Sighing to herself, she donned on her cloak and raised the hood over her head before exiting the suite.

--

Danni knocked on the door of Team Urameshi's suite about an hour before the final match. It was opened by a confused silver kitsune.

Kurama: Danni, what can I do for you?

Danni: I need to speak to Koenma.

Kurama: May I inquire as to why?

He stepped aside letting her inside.

Danni: No you may not. Now please open a portal to his office. I'm in a hurry.

Kurama took out his compact and called for a portal. Danni followed him though impatiently, landing easily in Koenma's office.

Koenma: Oh, Kurama. What a surpri--

Looking up from his papers, the word died on his lips as he took in Danni standing beside the kitsune causing all the color to drain from his face fast.

Koenma: Wh-What are y-you d-doing here?

He asked Danni fearfully, shaking as she stared at him.

Danni: I need to talk to you **alone**.

Kurama took the hint and stepped back through the portal, closing it behind him. Koenma started shaking harder as the portal closed before turning his attention back to the S class demon in front of him.

Danni: Calm down! I didn't come here to hurt you. 'No matter how much I would like to.'

She sat down in the arm chair in front of his desk as he visibly composed himself.

Koenma: Then why are you here? I'm very busy!

Danni: I have been ordered by Flare, Dark, Light, Mortal, and Darkness to become one of your Spirit Detectives with some conditions.

Koenma: Impossible. My father sealed them away years ago with the other Elemental Lords and Ladies. The only one that is active right now is Darkness and he's being controlled by Hiei. You lie Danni.

Danni stood up and started taking her own wards off both of her arms that cover her tattoos.

Danni: First never address me in that tone again unless you want to loose your tongue. And second, they want to talk to you.

She shrugged off her cloak as the tattoos around her neck and arms glowed and started to rise up off of her skin like a piece of paper off of a table. Darkfire stood tall as they detached themselves from her arms and neck completely before landing in front of a very scared Reikai prince. Koenma stared at the five Elemental Lords in their small forms before him with a mixture of awe and fear.

Flare: Prince Koenma of the Reikai, you shall accept this girl as one of your spirit detectives, but special conditions must be met if she is to help you.

Koenma: Wh-what are your conditions Lady Flare?

Flare: She will only handle missions involving demons of A class strength or higher and will handle them alone. She will not work with your other Reikai Tantei unless the situation is dire, for she will be faking her death in the tournament. They are not even to know she is alive, not even your assistant Botan. Have Ayame give her the missions or do it yourself. Give her a false identity if you must, but I will be very angry if they find out. Last her service is voluntary, so don't try to control her too much otherwise she might quit. What do you say prince?

Koenma: That is acceptable, but I will need to know her name, class, and what type of demon she is as is mandatory for any of my workers. Also this information is so I can close her actual file and create a new one.

Flare: The information shall be provided. Now, I would like to go back to sleep for the next couple decades or so. Come brothers, sisters. All five forms took to the air again and circled Danni once before settling back onto her arms in their original places. Once they finished Danni rewrapped her wards and sat back into the chair again.

Danni: How much information do you need Binky Breath? I have a match in an hour.

Koenma groaned and put his head in his hands.

Koenma: 'Just what I need...another Yusuke.'

--

**Wow, what a chapter! It took longer to type it than it did to write it. Oh well, how'd you like it. Please read and review!**

**Darkfire**


	18. Author's Note

**Hello everyone it's me again.**

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating most of my stories lately. I've been struck by a major case of writers block on most of them and am having trouble getting chapters to surface. Please be patient with me because…I PLEAD THE FIFTH.

SEVERAL ANNOUNCEMENTS THAT NEED TO BE READ AND LISTENED TO:

1. Alone is now on permanent hiatus and up for adoption because I am having major writers block and I am busy working on a new fic that has just taken over my mind. Email or message me from my profile if you want to take this fic over. 

2. Forest of Death is now on temporaryhiatus due to not having any where to go with the story. If you have any ideas I would appreciate the help. Thanks.

3. The Seven is almost finished, just one or two more chapters. I hope to have it done by Christmas. And I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel or not. 

More detailed explanations are below.

Darkfire

Alone

I once had very high hopes for this story however it has come to my attention that there has been no plot there and i don't know where to go with it. If you guys can give me a good idea on where to go, i might be able to salvage it. If not and one of you wants to adopt it then i will be very happy to give you what i had of the second chapter but other than that you're on your own with this. I am very sorry if i have disappointed you, my readers and i appologize but i just don't know where to go from here. 

Forest of Death

I am very sorry but i just lost interest in this story. I never did have any plot for this and was just winging it, but it ended up not going the way i wanted it to so now i'm going to wait until i'm finished with the story i'm currently working on before restarting this one. Please be patient because i will still post it on this one, however it will be a while because the new story i have is going to be a long one.

The Seven

I have all of the chapters here written they just need to be typed and posted. It is very hard to do though while i have finals so it won't be completed for another week or two. I hope you like the end and if i do write a sequel it will be after i finish Forest of Death and my new story. please watch for it when i post it.


	19. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone sorry for not updating everything in a while.

It's been hard with school and everything. so I'm trying to hopefully get it up before school ends.

The Seven

Umm I'm almost done with the chapters for The Seven. I'm just typing up the last one, so I'm trying to hopefully get it up before school ends.

The Forest of Death

I'm not sure about this one. I'm working on a new fic that just might have Yusuke and the others in it but it'll be different than before. It's still a work in progress and I won't put up the first chapter until I have the second one finished and so on and so forth. I'm just starting the second chapter so don't worry there is hope for this story.

Alone

Success, we have a break through with this story. I have gotten some totally new and awesome inspiration on this. The plot is staying about the same, but there are going to be some new twists. Also this will be a crossover. The second chapter is almost done so the first chapter will be up some time this school year or this summer. Also I hope to go all the way with this fic and plan to struggle through no matter what, so please don't kill me if I seem to stop updating for a while. I PLEAD THE FIFTH!

1. Please don't hesitate to review me with other ideas and I appreciate any info I can get on different things if I happen to say wrong like ANBU being Onbu or something like that.

2. I love all reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.

Darkfire

Lady of Darkness


	20. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating most of my stories lately. I've been struck by a major case of writers block on most of them and am having trouble getting chapters to surface. Please be patient with me because…as said by Timon in The Lion King, I don't know which one, "When the going gets tough, the tough get going!" I PLEAD THE FIFTH!**

**SEVERAL ANNOUNCEMENTS THAT NEED TO BE READ AND LISTENED TO:**

**1. The second chapter of Alone is finished and will be up as soon as possible. I finished it today!**

**2. Forest of Death is being rewritten and will be so much better than before but it will go under another name. Also it will have a whole new plot to it. I'll post the first chapter when the second chapter is finished just like with alone.**

**3. The Seven is almost finished, just one chapter left. I just need to type it. I don't know if I will start to write the sequel or not. I have it planned out but I don't know if I want to start it now or not.**

**THAT'S ALL, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOT TO LOVE YELLING IN WRITING! WHOO HOO!!!!!!**

**Darkfire**

Chapter 18

Danni stepped out of the portal into the hallway outside of her suite. She opened the suite door and stepped inside only to be ambushed by Erica and Ivory.

Erica: Where have you been? The match starts in half an hour!

Danni: I've been out. Where are the guys?

Thorn: We're meeting up with them and Team Urameshi on the way to the arena.

Danni: Just let me grab something from my room before we go.

She walked into her room and grabbed the seventeen hirosenki necklaces, hiding them in her cloak before exiting the room.

Danni: Come on guys. Let's go.

All three exited the room together, heading towards the arena entrance.

----

Danni, Thorn, and Erica all heard a loud thud followed by laughter and a loud shout as they walked around the corner. They smirked as Yusuke chased Jin, who was flying all around the hallway. Danni, wanting to get their attention, threw a few fire balls at them. Jin flew around them before stopping at her side leaving Yusuke to try and dodge them without getting burnt. Dodging the last one, he ran up to her before giving Jin a heated glare.

Yusuke: What was that for?!!

Danni: To get your attention.

She turned towards everyone in the group.

Danni: I have a gift for everyone.

She brought out the necklaces causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

Danni: These are yours to keep.

She tossed everyone their designated necklaces, watching their facial expressions. Erica looked and Danni with a questioning gaze.

Erica: Are these from…

Her sentence trailed off when Danni nodded. She nodded back before putting the necklace around her neck, prompting everyone else to do the same.

Erica: But why…

Danni: Everything will be revealed in time.

Danni walked down the path to their side of the arena, leaving the group behind her in shock as she disappeared down the dark hallway.

Jin: Well, guess it's time to part mates. See you in the ring.

Yusuke smiled at the wind master.

Yusuke: See you in the ring.

With that said everyone, but Yusuke, who stood their motionless, started down their designated hallways.

Yusuke: Hey. Hiei, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?

He asked looking towards the fire youkai, who had turned to gaze questioningly at the mazuko.

Hiei: Hn.

The rest of the group stopped walking, waiting for them to join them again.

Yusuke: Go on. We'll catch up later.

Kurama nodded at him before walking farther down the hallway towards the arena. Kuwabara and the rest of them just shrugged and continued walking.

Kuwabara: See you in a bit, Urameshi!

Yusuke just waved in response as they all disappeared around the corner prompting Hiei to turn towards the spirit detective.

Hiei: What do you want, Detective?

Yusuke: I want to know what happened between you and Danni out in the woods yesterday.

Hiei glared at Yusuke, thinking that the mazuko was joking.

Hiei: I don't have time for jokes, Detective. Now, what do you want?

Yusuke stepped forward angrily, eyes hardening at the blank expression on Hiei's face.

Yusuke: Exactly what I said. What happened between you and Danni right before sunset?

Hiei: You lie, detective. The only time I've seen her after leaving her suite was a few minutes ago. Come ask me when you're actually talking about something real.

He turned away from the younger demon, walking fast to catch up with the others, but what Yusuke said next stopped him in his tracks.

Yusuke: Last night, about 15 minutes before sunset, Danni and I were walking back to the hotel. About half way there we sensed you ki nearby. Danni went to check it out. She told me not to wait for her over ten minutes. Not even five minutes later she comes crashing through the trees, her eyes dead of emotion and her face emotionless. She didn't speak the rest of the way to the hotel. Even today she had that dead look in her eyes as she gave us these necklaces.

He fingered the jewel hanging around his neck with sadness and confusion while Hiei turned back to look at the spirit detective in horror and shock.

Yusuke: Be careful you don't lose her, Hiei.

Letting go of the jewel, Yusuke walked past Hiei with a measure of sadness in his eyes due to the recent loss of his previous girlfriend and love, Keiko Yukimura, to a car crash.

Yusuke: You'll never meet another person like her.

The shocked fire demon just stood there and watched him go, confusion taking over his mind.

Hiei: But I didn't see her last night after she left for her talk with Yusuke. I was with Ichiko.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to turn and punch a hole in the nearest wall.

Hiei: 'Shit! She must have saw Ichiko greeting me with that kiss. Damn it! Why does this always happen to me!

He took his other fist and punched it into the wall too, making another hole right next to the previous one.

Hiei: 'She must hate me now. How am I ever going to convince her that I wasn't cheating on her? It's not like she'll believe me, but I've got to try. Hopefully, she'll accept the truth.

He took both of his hands out of the wall and darted down the hall after his teammates, barely making it there in time for his team to be announced.

---

Tournament Arena (Normal POV)

Koto: Welcome to the final round of the Dark Tournament! On the right we have the winners of the last tournament, Team Urameshi!

She pointed at them as they walked into the arena before turning and pointing in the other direction.

Koto: And on the left we have the team with monstrous brutality and mysterious origins. Everybody, I give you, Team Darkness! Let's hear it!

Crowd: Yeeaaahhh!!!

Koto: Now, the captains from these two teams have done something no two teams have done before! They've decided who fights who before the match has even begun, so let's bring out our first two fighters, Kuwabara and Jin.

Both fighters walked into the right grinning.

Jin: Ya think ya can handle me ol' wind do ya?

Kuwabara: Bring it on Fly Boy!

Jin: Oh…a joker are we? Well, me wind hasn't let me down yet!

Wind erupted around the wind master, swirling in a column as he warmed up. Kuwabara shielded his face with his arms.

Kuwabara: I'm not scared of your stupid wind! Bring it on!

Jin's feet rose off the ground as he was lifted up into the air.

Jin: Oh aren't you now. Let's see how well you do in the air shall we?

Kuwabara felt himself being picked up by the wind before it threw him high up into the air.

Kuwabara: No!... Wait!... Don't!... Without moving Jin caught him as he fell and started to toss him around the arena with gusts of wind.

Koto: And look at Kuwabara go! That flipping around up there must really make him dizzy…Oh, what's this? He seems to be turning green.

Kuwabara: Ugh! I think I'm going to be-

Kuwabara was cut off mid sentence as he threw up in mid air right above Jin.

Jin: Yikes!

He barely dodged the puke as it fell down due to gravity.

Jin: What is this?! Puke on the wind master day? Oh well, might as well end this now.

He flew up to where Kuwabara was now hovering.

Jin: Tell Urameshi I said, 'Hi' for me!

He kicked Kuwabara hard in the stomach, sending him straight into the wall next to his teammates. Before he blacked out, Kuwabara turned to Yusuke.

Kuwabara: Hey Urameshi, Jin says hi.

He fell off the wall, doing a nice face plant into the dirt. Yusuke just scoffed at his friends actions.

Yusuke: Idiot!

Yusuke shook his head before looking back out to the right where Jin was floating next to Koto.

Koto: 8……..9……..10! The winner of the first fight in the final round is Jin from Team Darkness!

Jin waved to the crowd before flying back to his own team yawning.

Jin: Couldn't ya have given me someone else ta fight. That was so boring!

Danni: Nope.

Jin: But-

Koto: Ok folks, our second match is Icefire Inferno against Nagini.

Nagini walked into the ring along with Icefire, both stopping about ten yards apart.

Nagini: First, before we start this battle you should know my name is not Nagini. My name is…

She lowered the hood on her cloak revealing her dark green hair, pale white skin, and coal black eyes.

Nagini: is…Medusa.

Koto: Wow! What a twist! It turns out that Nagini was really an alias for Medusa, Queen of the Basilisks! She has a very extensive knowledge of poisons including the unique poison of her own clan.

Medusa: As much as I love being announced, can't we get the show on the road?

Koto: Oh yes, of course! Begin!

Koto ran away from the two fighters right away to hopefully get out of the danger zone.

Icefire: Look, I don't care whether you're a bitch or a queen. I'm still going to kick your ass, so why don't you just give up now.

Medusa drew two swords from her belt, twirling them a couple times before looking back at Icefire.

Medusa: Give up against you. Ha! You make me laugh. Let's get this over with.

Her hands glowed with dark green energy, encasing the swords in a sickly green glow as she ran at him, giving him only enough time to draw his own swords before they met with a metallic clang. She jumped back and sliced the air, sending a green arc flying towards him. He flipped sideways barely dodging it.

When he landed, little white lights started to float around him before attaching themselves to him. The light faded, leaving armor made of pure ice covering him completely except for a small opening around his mouth. Medusa stood up from her defensive position carefully, keeping her eyes on Icefire.

Icefire: Do you like my ice armor? Nothing's ever penetrated it, not even the Darkness Flames.

Medusa: We'll see.

She swung her blades in a cross shape, but one of the arcs was slower than the other. Icefire brought up one ice covered arm to block, but he only blocked one. The other one landed on his face, melting the ice somewhat and getting into his open mouth. Medusa smirked as Icefire tried to spit out the green stuff.

Medusa: Do you know what that is, boy? It's basilisk venom.

Both Ivy and Kurama gasped on the sidelines. Kurama whispered to himself.

Kurama: No!

Medusa grinned evilly as Icefire fell to the ground.

Medusa: The venom you just swallowed will feed upon you youki, devouring it until there's none left. Then it will start eating up you life energy. After that you don't really have to worry 'cause you'll be dead. I've heard it's very painful. You should be able to feel its effects in about three seconds.

Icefire paled as the ice around him started to melt rapidly.

Medusa: Did I mention that the more youki you possess, the more it hurts?

Darkice started to run to the stage, but Hiei blocked the way.

Darkice: Move it, Hiei! He's going to die!

Hiei: No he won't onna. Danni won't let him. Now, go sit down!

She sat down just as Medusa felt Danni's energy flare.

Medusa: Call the match. He's not going to get up.

Koto nodded.

Koto: and the second match goes to Medusa from Team Darkness.

After Koto said that Medusa walked over to Icefire and knelt beside him. She took a vial with a red liquid inside it out of her cloak and poured it into Icefire's mouth.

Medusa: If it was up to me, I wouldn't be curing you. You're just lucky my captain doesn't want you killed.

She stood up and walked back to her teammates leaving Kurama and Darkice to carry him off the stage. The crowd gave a loud yell as she walked out of the ring for her victory over the ice demon. She reached her teammates and turned toward Danni.

Medusa: And why did you give me him? He was way too easy to beat.

Danni: He was too confident and needed to be brought down a couple of pegs.

Danni grinned at her confidently.

Danni: You brought him all the way down to the bottom.

Accepting the answer, Medusa nodded her head and sat down against the wall

Koto: Well, that was interesting through we all knew who would win. Medusa doesn't usually fight herself, preferring to use poison, but when she does you'll never see anything like it. Now, our next fight is Blaze Firewheel against Darkness. Let's get it on!

Both fighters walked into the right as the crowd roared in approval.

Darkness: My…

Blaze: Wait…let me guess…you have a fake name too? What's yours…the Queen of Sheba?

Darkness: Nope. My name is Darkling.

She threw back her hood revealing her dark purple hair and abnormal emerald eyes.

Koto: Well folks, it looks like we're attracting lots of good fighters today. Darkness of Team Darkness turns out to be Darkling, the lady that trashed the Dark Maiden Tournament this year!

Blaze: So you trashed some big tournament. Big deal! I'm still going to kick your ass.

Darkling: We'll see.

Darkling took out her needles and got into a defensive position as Blaze moved into his own with his katana. She made the first move, launching one of her needles at him before leaping to the side to dodge a lunge from him. She let another needle fly right as he was turning, hitting him in the left arm making it useless. She watched as he stopped and pinched his arm, wincing at its tenderness.

Blaze: I guess you do know your stuff. This is going to be fun.

Then he disappeared from her sight completely, but four months of training with Danni and Erica kicked in allowing her to dodge a slice at her back at the last second. In retaliation she put her hands together so that they were joined at the wrists and called out an attack. (Like Goku's hands are when he's doing the Kamehameha Wave)

Darkling: Wave of Shadows!!

A huge wave of black energy shot out of Darkling's hands, much like Genkai's Spirit Wave. It hit Blaze hard, blowing him back into the wall making a huge cloud of dust. Getting up from her position of attack, Darkling started walking over to her teammates, confidant that Blaze was knocked unconscious.

Then a huge ball of flames came flying out of the dust just barely missing Darkling's shoulder. She whirled around angrily, dark energy already gathering around her hands. There, twenty feet off the ground, was Blaze floating in the air with flames made from his energy leaping around him.

Blaze: You know, you shouldn't turn your back on your enemy. You'll get yourself killed.

Darkling: Shut up you insolent little worm.

Her eyes glowed black with her power as she rose up into the air.

Darkling: Let's finish this! Black Lightning!

Blaze: Flaming Arrow!

Darkling's hands were about two feet apart and were encased in black energy. Between them ran a cord of dark energy that was forming a massive ball of energy. On the other side of the arena, Blaze's hands were holding a bow and a quiver of arrows, both made of fire. They both released their attacks at the same time causing them to collide and explode upon impact. The explosion just got bigger and bigger making both Blaze and Darkling shield their eyes against the cloud of dust. The wind whipped at the two fighters trying to knock them over.

When the dust cleared a shocking scene awaited the whole stadium. Darkling and Blaze were both lying the ground face down.

Koto: 1...2…3…

Darkling's fingers twitched as she tried to get up.

Koto: 4…5…6…7…

She had barely straightened her arms before they gave up sending her back onto the floor unconscious from the lack of energy.

Koto: 8...9…10! Well folks, it looks as if this match is a tie. What did you think?

The crowd roared its approval loudly as Yusuke and Danni went to collect their teammates. Danni looked up, briefly meeting Yusuke's eyes before carrying her fallen teammate back to her team prompting him to do the same.

Koto: Well that dramatic ending has got me all pumped for the next match, Ivy Rosethorn verses Cross!

Cross disappeared from the sidelines reappearing right in front of Koto while Ivy just walked quietly into the ring. Both of them just stood there as a slight breeze ruffled their clothes, watching each other silently.

Ivy: I'm guessing you have a fake name as well?

Cross: Actually, the rest of the team does except for Touya. My name is Traveler. It shall be a pleasure to fight you, Miss Ivy.

He lowered his hood showing off his black kitsune ears and black hair. His chocolate brown eyes held her green ones easily.

Ivy: I see why Danni paired us together, but let's even the playing field a little.

She transformed into her demon form. Her long silver hair with brown tips hung down to her back, and she grew to about six foot ten in height. Her brown fox ears twitched and her gold eyes stayed focused onto Traveler's.

Traveler: You are a spirit kitsune if I am not mistaken?

Ivy: You are correct, but I can't place your species. What are you?

Traveler: My people are thought to have been extinct 1,000 years ago. There are only a few of us left, hiding from the world. We are the Dimension Kitsune of Makai.

The crowd went silent as soon as he said those words.

Koto: Ok folks, I'm not an expert on rare breeds, but I think that we all know dimension kitsune are one of the rarest breeds of kitsune in Makai.

One person in the crowd finally got tired of all the talking taking place.

Random Person: Get on with the match already!!!

The rest of the crowd roared in approval.

Traveler: Well, it seems the crowd is restless. As I said before it shall be a pleasure to fight you.

Koto: And fight!!!

As soon as Koto finished talking, Traveler grabbed a knife and cut a hole in the dimension before jumping through. Ivy grabbed a few seeds and scattered them around the ring while grabbing her main weapon, poison ivy, and creating a whip.

Then Traveler leaped at her from behind, coming out of a portal. Ivy dodged snapping her whip at him, managing to hit the knife in his hand and making him drop it. The knife landed only a few feet away, but as he went to get it, it was covered by plants and dragged underground!

Seeing this, Traveler jumped back just far enough to avoid the vines aimed at him before dodging one attack after another. As he was dodging, he closed his eyes to use the meager plant ability he possessed to identify the attacking plant.

---

Danni watched Traveler's fight with Ivy, impressed by the spirit kitsune's skill with plants.

Danni: 'She'll be a great fighter and strategist one day. I hope—'

She cut that though short when she felt a presence in her mind.

Danni: 'What do you want?'

She growled at the person in her head, mad someone had interrupted her train of thought.

Hiei: 'Danni, I'm sorr-'

Danni: 'Shut up, I don't want to hear it!'

She glared at him angrily over the arena floor.

Hiei: 'But it's not what you thi-'

Danni: 'It's not what I think?! **IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?!** What am I supposed to think when I find you making out with another woman? Huh?!'

Hiei winced at the volume of her mental voice.

Danni: 'You know what! I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now.

Hard midnight eyes met sad and regretful ruby eyes across the arena.

Danni: 'But one thing I do know is…WE ARE THROUGH!!!!!'

With that said, she threw him out of her mind hard enough to make him stumble back in shock and get weird looks from his teammates before turning her back on him to watch the rest of the match.

---

Traveler: I'm surprised Ivy. Not many demons know of this plant or are able to get it. Tell me, how did you come across the Devil's Snare?

Finally tired of dodging, Traveler too two of his fingers and slashed diagonally across the next attack against him, severing the vines and causing them to shrivel on contact with the dimensional cut he had just made.

Ivy: It wasn't easy. I'll give you that.

She snapped her whip at him right as he finished fending off another attack from her Devil's Snare. He barely managed to avoid it before making another cut right in front of her, making her back up a pace or two. Avoiding another attacking strand of vine, he created another cut right between her whip and her hand causing her to drop it in order to keep her hand in one piece.

She threw a few blades of grass at him as he made another cut near her side, forcing her to move and waste much needed energy. Suddenly Kurama's eyes widened as he watched his mate fight from outside the ring.

Kurama: Ivy! He's boxing you in. He's creating a hug net with his dimensional cuts!

Ivy's eyes widened in comprehension before narrowing in fury. No fox likes to be caged. She dodged again, but her arm brushed a cut as she landed, burning her arm badly. Still standing, she held her burnt arm as she tried to figure a way out of this mess.

Traveler: Don't even try to escape. It'll just stop you every time.

Ivy cursed as she realized the truth of the situation.

Ivy: 'If only I had my whip.'

She watched silently as Traveler destroyed another mart of her rare plant without even looking. Then it hit her.

Ivy: 'That's it!'

Quickly she faked a look around her as if to search for an exit while she really examined the area around her whip. She ran away from the whip as if trying to escape. As she predicted, Traveler made a cut in front of her.

She back flipped away, avoiding two cuts while holding out her hand. While she was in mid air, her Devil's Snare threw her the Poison Ivy whip which she caught easily. Right before she landed se lasted out with it, hitting Traveler's shoulder, but leaving no mark on his bare skin.

Traveler: Pity, I thought your whip would have done more damage than that.

He walked toward Ivy who just stood there with her whip by her side and the devil's snare retreating back underground.

Ivy: The match is over.

Traveler: I agree. You have los-

He stopped speaking as a huge bold of pain went through his head. He sank to the ground, holding his head in his hands in an attempt to stop the pain.

Ivy: Ah…the poison's kicking in. You see…I've crossbred my poison ivy plant to make it stronger. Don't worry, the pain will stop when you fall unconscious.

He lifted his head, eyes full of pain.

Ivy: You'll be unconscious in three…two…one…

His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell forward onto the ground.

Koto: And the winner is Ivy Rosethorn!

Ivy sat down heavily after she was pronounced the winner retracting the energy from her whip, making it a seed once more as Kurama ran towards her. Realizing she still had her Devil's snare seeds to pick up, she stood up only to be hugged tightly by her mate.

Kurama: I thought I was going to lose you for a minute.

Ivy: But you didn't, so can I collect my seeds now?

Kurama nodded, looking back at Traveler, who had Danni and Thorn beside him. After going with Ivy to collect her seeds, they both walked over to stand next to him, making Thorn growl menacingly. Her angry and accusing eyes boring a hole through their bodies.

Thorn: What do you want?

She narrowed her eyes and made to stand up, but was forced to stay down by a hand from Danni on her shoulder.

Ivy: It should wear off in about twenty minutes.

Danni nodded in response as Thorn picked Traveler up and walked back to the sidelines, ;lacing his head in her lap.

Koto: Well folks, with this comeback victory; Team Urameshi has one and a half wins while Team Darkness has two and a half wins. Our next match is Darkice Maiden verses Touya. An Ice Master pitted against another Ice Master. This will be interesting! Let's bring out the fighters!

Touya walked into the ring calmly while Darkice did not. You could almost see her aura gathering around her as she walked.

Darkice: Don't plan on winning. After what your team did, I'm afraid I'm in no mood to lose.

Touya: No one is ever in the mood to lose. It's too bad they lose anyways, but I guess only the strong survive. Shards of Winter!

He shot the attack at her without warning, not even waiting for Koto to start the match. She stopped the attack by raising a wall of ice, sending them right back at him.

He dodged the shards quickly and started flare his power while Darkice did the same. Both of their auras tripled in size, Touya's light blue while Darkice's was a very dark midnight blue almost black color. Their auras clashed between them trying to overcome each other. As they battled with their energy, the temperature in the arena started to drop, ice forming on the ring's floor. On each half of the arena the ice was the same color as that person's youki, but where the youki met something weird was happening.

As they battled the ice changed colors depending on who was winning. They pushed against each other trying to find a weak spot without much luck, but as the match wore on, Touya was slowly losing ground to her as he started to run out of energy. He dug deeper into himself desperately, trying to find any scrap of power lift, but his reserves were depleted. His eyes widened slightly as her power crashed down on him, covering him in layers of dark blue ice up to his neck.

In vain he tried to summon more energy, but as soon as he tried to use it, it was sucked away. Staring Darkice in the yes, Touya tried once more but it was sucked out as well. His eye lids grew really heavy and started to drop from lack of energy as his head fell forward.

Darkice: Don't try to summon any more energy, my ice will just absorb it, and you know what? Not even you can win every match, remember that.

She finished speaking right as Touya's eyes closed, and his head fell slightly forwards. Smirking triumphantly, she turned towards Koto.

Darkice: Call the match, he's unconscious.

Koto nodded as Darkice started to release the other ice master from his prison.

Koto: There you have it! The winning ice master is Darkice Maiden! Let's hear it!!!!

The crowd cheered as Danni walked up to take Touya's now thawed body back to their team.

Jin: Wow! Poor guy never had a chance. Remind me never to get on her bad side.

Erica: Not going to happen, buddy. You get on everyone's nerves.

Jin: Hey! I do not!!!

Danni: Both of you focus. Now is not the time. Jin, I need you to hold Touya while I replenish a little bit of his youki, so he doesn't overheat. Erica, you need to get in the ring before you're disqualified from the fight.

Erica looked toward the ring to see Psychic already there and Koto looking at her expectantly. She quickly ran up to them creating a small blast of wind from her passage.

Erica: Sorry about that. I got a little distracted.

AS she said that Psychic dropped into a fighting position, eager to fight.

Psychic: Look whoever you are, I don't care what your real name is, so let's just skip to the part where I kick your butt.

Smirking slightly, Erica clicked her tongue while shaking her head back and forth.

Erica: Now, now Psychic…

Erica said pulling off her cloak and throwing it behind her, revealing her human form with a pair of black leather pants and a tight black sports shirt on. Her green tipped black hair was up in a high ponytail and her emerald eyes shown with laughter.

Erica: …is that any way to treat an old friend?

Psychic just stared in shock along with everyone from the Urameshi team except for Hiei, who just stares, Kuwabara, Blaze, and Icefire who are still unconscious.

Psychic: Eren, is that you?

Eren smirked and crossed her arms.

Eren: The one and only.

Psychic squealed and started to run towards her to give her a hug, but had to stop when a ball of lightning came flying at her.

Psychic: Hey, what was that for?!

Eren smirked as she tossed another lightning ball from hand to hand.

Eren: You shouldn't let your guard down. Even if we were friends in the past, this is the present and right now…

She shot an evil smirk right to her and the rest of her former friends.

Eren: …we're enemies.

Without waiting for a response Eren launched the lightning ball at Psychic, causing her to either move or be electrocuted. Snapping out of her daze, Psychic dodged the hit, launching one of her own energy balls in retaliation.

Eren: Good…you're actually going to fight me. It would have been a waste of my powers if you wouldn't fight back.

Psychic: What happened to you?! You used to be so caring and against any violence at all! What changed you?!

Eren shot more lightning balls at her before answering in a semi-angry voice.

Eren: You want to know what happened, huh girl?! The Makai happened, ya stupid onna. Thinking like I used to will get you killed there! All it will bring you is death!

Both of them ran at each other simultaneously, starting fight with just hand to hand combat.

Psychic: Then you should have come back to the Ningenkai where you really belong!

Eren: And do what? Train? Genkai wouldn't have trained me and you know it. I am surprised she trained the rest of you considering each of you have a person inside of you who all participated in the killing of her mother right in front of her.

Psychic turned her head away in shame when she mentioned Genkai.

Eren: So you haven't told her yet. You got more guts than I thought. Too bad…it's time to finish this!

Pushing herself back, Eren created some space between her and Psychic as her aura started to pulse before shooting into the sky as she screamed in pain. The wind picked up fast and swirled around Eren's form before lifting her off the ground into the air.

Before everyone's eyes, her hair grew from shoulder length down to her butt. Her clothes changed to a green and white fighting kimono with the design of a dragon on the front. Black and green wings grew from her back spraying some blood on the ground as they broke the skin. Last her skin changed into a slightly scaly hide around her hands and feet which now had claws. Even Kurama was shocked when she finished transforming showing herself as a storm dragon for the first time in her life.

Psychic: Y-Y-You're a-a-a dr-dr-dragon?!

Eren gave Psychic one of her best death glares right after she said that.

Eren: Of course I'm a dragon you idiot! Notice the wings yet?

Psychic just gaped like a fish out or water, her legs refusing to move.

Eren: This match has gone on long enough. It's time for this to end. Lightning Flare!

She took a huge breath, exhaling right towards Psychic to send lightning instead of air. The bolt flew through the air towards the paralyzed Psychic who still couldn't move.

Yusuke: Move Psychic unless you want to be barbequed!

That seemed to knock her out of it, but she had nowhere to go. The edge of the ring was behind her, and both sides were blocked off by the coming lightning. Making the others wouldn't be too mad at her before she jumped out of the ring. The blast still hit her slightly, shocking her so bad that she fell unconscious!

Koto: And the winner is Eren of Team darkness since Psychic is unconscious.

Powering down, Eren walked back to her teammates, not even bothering to stop the Tantei from staring. When she reached them, Danni had just finished healing when she laid a comforting hand on Eren's shoulder to calm her silently.

Koto: Well that was a cool match since we got to see an actual storm dragon. Let's hear it for her!

Crowd: Yeah!!!!

Eren smiled as the crowd cheered for her.

Danni: You can't stay mad forever besides…if you really had wanted to go back, I…would have let you go.

She walked away to go check on both Darkling and Traveler.

Eren: Danni, I'm—

Danni just waved her hand, stopping the apology before it even started.

Danni: It's ok. It's my fault that you were taken away from them, and if you want to go back, I won't stop you.

Danni's heart broke into more pieces as she said that, sure one of her last remaining friends would choose them over her. Thorn started to walk forward to comfort her, but Eren stopped her.

Eren: Go to your match, me and her need to work some stuff out.

Nodding, Thorn turned around to walk towards the ring, her brother, and the reunion of a lifetime.

Eren: Oh and Thorn…

Turning her head back, Thorn raised an eyebrow in question.

Eren: Kick his ass for me.

Smirking, Thorn turned back and entered the ring.

Thorn: Will do, Eren!

Eren smiled before turning towards Danni who was now kneeling next to Darkling. Eren sighed as she kneeled beside her long time friend.

Eren: Danni, I'm not going to leave you or the team.

Danni: Oh really? I thought you were going over there to see your **friends** again.

Eren sighed again when she noticed Danni was just trying to keep her emotions in check.

Eren: Danni, you and the team are my friends. You're all like brothers and sisters to me.

Danni turned to look at Eren with a very scary evil smirk on her face.

Danni: Oh really, what about Medusa?

She accented each syllable of the name causing Eren and Medusa to blush at the same time.

Eren: She's more like a… um… a… um…

Danni smiled slightly at Eren's stumbling.

Danni: That's ok. I already know. You don't have to say it.

Eren smiled back.

Eren: Thanks, but right now we have a teammate who needs our support. They both turned to watch the fight between brother and sister, wanting to see the promising match.

---

Thorn continued on towards the stadium smirking.

Thorn: Will do, Eren!

Without looking back, she walked up to Kurama and Koto calmly, waiting for the announcer to start the match.

Kurama: Aren't you going to tell us your name as well Thorn?

Kurama looked at her questioningly while she just smirked underneath the hood of her cloak.

Thorn: You want to know who I am that bad, Kurama? Don't you know that patience is a virtue?

Kurama just stared at her silently, causing Thorn to sigh heavily.

Thorn: Fine, I'll spill. You never were known for your patience were you, **little brother**?

She tossed her cloak over the edge of the ring carelessly, revealing herself to the crowd. Shaking her head at her brother's shocked look, she ran her hands through her long silver locks gently while her eyes laughed at him. She'd worn the same exact outfit as him in his demon form and looked like his twin with a slightly more feminine body.

Yusuke: Damn Kurama, I never knew you had a sister! Hey gorgeous, want to go out sometime?

Thorn started laughing at the glare her brother and Traveler, who had just woken up, were sending him.

Thorn: As much fun as that would be Yusuke, the glares my brother and my boyfriend are giving you would suggest that you would be dead before I could accept.

Kurama just shook his head at my statement before turning back to me.

Kurama: Why didn't you tell me you were still alive, Rose? I thought you had died in the fire with mom and dad.

Rose: To see the look on your face when we were to fight each other, and also because I couldn't find you after the fire. Enough talk though, it's time for us to fight. Good luck brother…

She smirked as she withdrew a white rose with red tipped petals.

Rose: …you're going to need it.

After that was said she flicked her wrist, swiping her newly created whip towards him without waiting. Kurama jumped back quickly creating his own whip to counter her strike. She slashed again and again only to be thwarted nearly every time.

Rose: you've gotten better, Kurama.

She let her ship lay by her side as Kurama bent over slightly clutching the wound on his side.

Rose: Fifty years ago, you couldn't even match my strikes, but even with that improvement you still can't defeat me in that form. Change into Youko, I want to fight you at your best.

Kurama sighed, letting his hand drop to his side before smirking.

Kurama: Fine, but I won't hold back.

An eerie mist rose with black flashes of youki running through it. A dark shad streaked across the left side of her vision while another streaked across the right. She laughed slightly at her brother's antics as he tried to confuse and scare her.

Rose: Nice try little brother, but don't you think that the creepy mist is going a little overboard?

She closed her eyes while stretching out her senses to find him. Without opening her eyes she started blocking his attacks with her whip.

Rose: Really, It's not necessary. We all know you're a vain creature, but do you really need to show it so openly?

She smirked as her brother's youki rose at the insult, opening her eyes right as the mist disappeared leaving her brother standing angrily in front of her.

Kurama: I AM NOT VAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He glared at her angrily, not noticing the mass of vines growing behind him until their shadow overshadowed his face. He turned around to look at them in surprise managing to say one thing before they attacked.

Kurama: Oh shit!!!!

With that said the floor around him erupted with vines, covering him up to his neck before he could even make another sound.

Rose walked up to the tied up kitsune while shaking her head side to side in shame.

Rose: Wow, Kurama, I didn't think you would fall for that one, but I guess I overestimated you.

She walked towards his injured side slowly, taking a seed from her hair that instantly caused Kurama to struggle twice as hard.

Kurama: No please, anything but that seed. I'll do anything you want just don't put that thing in me.

She brought her hand away from his side when he said that.

Rose: Really, you'd do **anything**?

Kurama: Anything.

He started to settle down now that the seed was away from his wound.

Rose: Would you surrender the match to me?

Kurama: Um…um…

Rose shrugged and started moving her hand towards his wound again, getting tired of his stuttering.

Kurama: Alright! Alright! I surrender! Just don't put that thing in me!

Rose: That's what I thought.

She ordered the vines to let go of him while placing the seed back into her hair. She walked off the stage with a sadistic smirk as Koto called the match in her favor.

Koto: Wow folks! Rose just caused the great Youko Kurama to beg for mercy with just a seed! Did I mention she's his sister! What can we expect next from Team Darkness? They're one unpredictable bunch!

Rose was greeted with smiles from her team.

Jin: Wow Lassie! Not even Touya managed to make him beg! Remind me never got on yer bad side.

She just smiled in response before going to sit against the wall next the Traveler, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

Fire: Not that it's any of my business, but what was that plant you were going to shove into his wound?

Rose: It's a cross between the death plant and a lightning plant. Let's say the effects aren't very pretty.

Fire took a step back at the really creepy smirk she gave him when she said that.

Fire: Ok…didn't need to know that.

Danni walked up to him, grabbed him by his ear, and started pulling him to the ring by it.

Danni: Then you shouldn't have asked. By the way…

She tossed him into the ring, making his face meet the dirt.

Danni: …it's your turn to fight.

He got up from the ground and started yelling different things at her. Danni just flipped him off in response as she walked back to her teammates.

Koto: Looks like Danni, Team Darkness's captain, and Fire, their next fighter, are having an argument. I wonder why?  
Fire turned back and glared at her before walking up.

Fire: It's none of your business.

He turned to Hiei who had his hand on his sward ready to attack.

Fire: My true name is Firepower and can't tell you how long I've been waiting to kick your ass.

Hiei: Hn.

Koto: This is going to be an awesome match. Firepower, heir to the fire demon lands, verses Hiei, master of the Jagan Eye and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Who will win?

Firepower: Just shut the hell up already and start the match!

He mimicked Hiei's stance and grabbed his own katana.

Koto: Ok, ok, you can start.

Without waiting for her to run, both swordsmen disappeared from their places only to meet in a clash of sparks when their blades collided. Breaking apart they disappeared again and again, the sparks form their blades the only hint that anything is going on. Then both of them appeared in the very center of the ring with their blades locked together while they pushed against each other, trying to gain the upper hand.

Firepower: You got guts kid. I'll give ya that.

Hiei smirked.

Hiei: But I don't need guts to defeat you.

Within seconds Hiei had twisted his body, kneeing Firepower in the stomach hard enough to make him drop his sword before giving him a spin kick to the head, sending him rolling across the arena floor to land face down. He tried to get up, but only managed to get on his hands and knees before Hiei kicked him down again.

Hiei: What a disappointment. Even I expected better from the heir to the fire demon lands.

Hiei kicked Firestorm onto his back and presses his foot down on his neck, cutting off his air supply.

Hiei: I guess they'll have to find a new heir now.

Firepower tried to pry Hiei's foot off, but wasn't strong enough. In a last ditch effort to save himself, Firepower raised his hand into the air, palm aimed at Hiei's face.

Firepower: Flaming… Cyclone!

A powerful vortex of flame launched itself from Firepower's hand at Hiei's face, forcing him to jump back and drop his sword to shield himself as much as possible from the attack. It slammed into him, sending him flying across the ring before slamming him into the arena wall. Firestorm let the attack die after that, revealing a badly burned and shirtless Hiei. He jumped off the wall and landed on one knee, breathing hard.

Hiei: 'Shit! I have barely and energy left! I'll have to use the dragon.'

He stood up, slowly unwrapping the bandages.

Hiei: I didn't want to use this, but I guess there's no choice.

Firepower; Actually, I've been wanting to test this attack out on someone other than Danni. It's just no fun when she just throws up a barrier.

Firestorm shrugged and got in the stance for Goku's Kamehameha wave as Hiei finishes unwrapping his arm. They both nod to each other before launching their attacks.

Hiei: Dragon…of the…Darkness…Flame!

Firepower: Raging…Inferno…from Hell!

Firepower threw his arms forward releasing a wall of crimson flames towards the oncoming dragon from his hands. Both attacks collided harshly, causing a blast that sent dust throughout the whole stadium. The air slowly cleared, revealing two bodies at different ends of the ring on their hands and knees. Both of them started to fall as cries of worry echoed through the stadium. None of these cries registered to either fighter as their bodies fell, but one cry was enough to shock Hiei out of his daze and stop his fall.

Yukina: Brother!!!!!!!!!!!

Koto looked at the two fighters in awe before calling the match!

Koto: And Hiei Jaganshi is the winner!

After she announced the outcome of the match Hiei finally let himself slip into hibernation as both teams ran forward towards their injured teammates. Danni appeared next to firepower and started checking him for wounds and anything else. She breathed a sigh of relief as her teammates ran up.

Danni: He just exhausted. It'll take him about a day or so to regain his energy.

She picked him up and handed him to Darkling.

Danni: Take him back to the infirmary and watch over him, ok?

Darkling blushed and nodded before heading towards the infirmary. All of her teammates surrounding Danni as Team Urameshi carried Hiei over to his sister to be healed.

Jin: Don't worry lassie. I'm sure you'll beat Urameshi hands down.

Eren: Yeah, don't worry so much. We all know you can beat him and even then if you have trouble you can always merge with Firestorm.

Danni: Yeah I know, but I still worry.

Danni glanced over at Yusuke who was walking towards the center of the ring.

Danni: 'I worry for you, Yusuke. I hope my friends don't hate you too much when I force you to kill me.'

Traveler: Remember to disappear.

Rose: And how to think.

Jin: You are lighter than air.

Medusa: You strike faster than light.

Eren: Darkness is your friend, embrace it.

Touya: Water is everywhere. Don't be afraid to use it.

Firestorm: 'Come, my child. Let's do what we must. Even the smallest flame burns bright in the darkness!'

Danni smiled at them before walking towards Yusuke and Koto.

Danni: Thanks, I needed the reminder.

All of her friends exited the arena calmly before sitting down to watch a match with a previously decided ending that wouldn't be too their liking.

Danni walked toward Yusuke with confidence, knowing she would be able to pull of the stunt of the century with ease.

Yusuke: Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join us. Need a little encouragement?

Danni: Nope, just some friendly conversation about what we're going to do with the wishes when I beat you, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Beat me, yeah right. They probably just gave you some last minute hints to help you keep yourself in one piece.

Danni: Maybe, but even with those 'hints' I can still defeat you

Yusuke: Wow! That's a lot of confidence. I wonder what a nobody like you can do.

Danni: Well, I wouldn't call myself a 'nobody'.

Yusuke: Oh yeah. You're really someone who Koenma's been after for a few months because she's a mix of several rare species of demon. Isn't that right, Danni? Or should I say, Darkfire Darkness!

Danni threw off her dark cloak shocking everyone on Team Urameshi except for Yusuke. She shook out her long, red tipped, black hair with a flare causing it to shine sinisterly in the light of the stadium. Her coal black eyes caught the light revealing a coldness that had never been there before.

Darkfire: So, you figured it out. You're smarter than you look. What gave me away?

Yusuke: Eren's here. Why wouldn't you?

Darkfire: Second thought, I take that back. You are the biggest idiot I have ever seen in my life.

Yusuke: Hey!

Darkfire: And I actually thought you were smart.

She looked at Koto and glared at her for staring.

Darkfire: Aren't you going to start the match?

Koto snapped out of her daze quickly, afraid of the forbidden's power.

Koto: Well folks, it looks like our last match is going to be the best out of them all. From Team Urameshi we have the team captain, Yusuke Urameshi, son of Raizen. And from Team Darkness we have the team captain, Darkfire Darkness, daughter of Rinka and Zetsuma Armashi, the Sorcerers, and one of the last remaining dark phoenix demons alive. Let's hear it!

Crowd: Whaaahhoooo!!!

Koto: Alright, let's get this shindig on the road and remember anything goes!

Not waiting even a second, Yusuke puts his hands together in a gun position aiming towards Darkfire.

Yusuke: Spirit Gun!

Prepared for this, Darkfire drew her sword and reflected the blast right back at him, using the side of her blade like a baseball bat. Eyes wide in surprise, Yusuke took the spirit gun hard in the chest, blasting him back into the arena wall. A cloud of dust surrounds the impact point, clouding everyone's view.

Koto: Wow! Darkfire deflected Yusuke's blast right back at him, slamming him right into the wall. I've got to say folks that blast looked like it really hurt.

A shadowy figure dropped down from the wall and walked though the dust to reveal a roughed up spirit detective.

Yusuke: Damn that hurt! Now I know why everyone dodges those.

Darkfire smirked at the sheepish grin on the toushin's face while putting her sword away.

Darkfire: Really Yusuke, get serious. I know that was a test.

Yusuke: Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice.

Darkfire: You barely put one percent of your aura in. How could I not notice such a **weak** attack?

His fists clenched in anger at her insult.

Yusuke: My attacks are not weak!

Reikai started to gather in his fists, causing them to glow blue.

Darkfire: Well if that one was a strong attack, I sure as hell don't want to see a weak one.

She turned her back on him and started to walk back to her friends.

Darkfire: You should just get out of here while you still can. You don't have to power to match me.

Yusuke: That's what you think! Shot Gun!

He threw his hands together quickly, launching multiple blasts at Darkfire's retreating form.

Whirling around, she threw her hands forward palms out.

Darkfire: Firewall!!

A wall of flames appeared in front of her, catching the first blast and then the second.

Darkfire: Shit!

She cursed as the third hit almost make it though and pumped more of her energy into the defense. As the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh collided the wall stood firm, but as the eighth and ninth caused it to flicker badly before stabilizing once more! As the wall took the tenth and last blast, it exploded outwards revealing a slightly winded Darkfire to a recovering mazuko.

Darkfire: Well, well, well. You actually made me reinforce my barrier, impresseve. Maybe there's hope for you yet.

Yusuke shrugged off the comment, his cocky smirk back in place.

Yusuke: I'm full of surprises.

Darkfire smirked in return before flaring her aura causing it to become visible and grow.

Darkfire: Let's do this!

Yusuke powered up his aura as well covering most of the right with his power as he pushed against Darkfire's. She smirked, bring out her own aura even more and pushing his back until they were battling at the center of the arena. Wanting to let it all go, they both increased the amount or power output until both captains' power seals started to glow brightly.

Darkfire growled in annoyance before retracting her aura calmly before waving her hand towards the sky.

Darkfire: Gather.

A fierce wind ripped around her as dark clouds gathered above the stadium. Thunder boomed as the towering clouds whipped all trace of sun from the sky.

Darkfire: Charge.

Looking at the ground, she spread her hands as if spreading frosting on a cake.

Yusuke sported a cocky grin as another roll of thunder sounded above them.

Yusuke: What are you going to do now? Make me go deaf?

Darkfire smirked back and raised her hand so the palm was facing towards the mazuko.

Darkfire: Not exactly. Strike!

A huge lightning bolt shot down from the clouds, striking him dead on. The bolt only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to make him fall backwards onto the ground and lay there twitching madly as the electricity coursed through his veins. As the twitching stopped, he slowly climbed back to his feet, breathing hard from the pain.

Darkfire: Aww…is the poor mazuko a little crispy?

Yusuke straightened up a little more before gathering his spirit energy again all around his person, creating a small shield of sorts.

Yusuke: I may be a little rough around the edges, but that gives me an advantage.

He blurred in front of her and turned the match into a pure martial arts fight. At first, Yusuke was on the offensive, throwing numerous punches and kicks, only to have them blocked or counted by her. After he overextended himself and lost his balance, she decided that it was her turn to attack. She started off with a nice roundhouse kick that Yusuke went to block, but he was forced into a handspring due to Darkfire switching into a low spinning kick instead. She completed her turn and threw a punch at him that was barely blocked. They kept trading blows until they both separated landing in their original positions.

Yusuke: You're good.

He grinned at her as he calmed his breathing.

Darkfire: you're better.

She grinned back before becoming serious once again.

Darkfire: Let's take this fight to the next level!

She flared her aura greatly causing the seals to act up. Grinning her teeth, she forced more power out, causing the seals to shatter and gaining herself a demonic red glow. Slowly, she reached out to the still cloud covered sky with the palm of her hand facing up. She spoke to the clouds commanding them with youki laced words.

A loud boom of thunder echoed through the stadium as dark clouds swirled down encasing Darkfire in a cloud tornado. The wind lashed about in every direction while lightning bolts coursed across the clouds above. Slowly the tornado of clouds retreated back into the sky, revealing Darkfire with a totally new look that held many males in the audience spellbound.

Sparkling silver hair with black highlights cascaded halfway down her back, stopping just inches above her waist line. Dark, blood red wings had sprouted from her shoulders and ignited with green and black flames. On top of her head, stood two black fox ears, and behind her on the ground rested a black and blue fox tail. A chilling smirk settled on her mouth as her dark blue eyes stared down Yusuke's own dark brown ones.

Yusuke: You just had to transform the flashy way didn't you?

He transformed into his own demon form in seconds, his hair flowing out behind him.

Darkfire: I'm part kitsune. We're very vain. You should know, you live with two of the them.

She raised her arm up, palm towards the sky.

Darkfire: Lightning, Fire, Darkness, and Ice, I call to thee. Come Lightning!

A loud crash of thunder answered her words before a lightning bolt descended from the sky, striking her head on. She laughed hysterically as small visible bolts of lightning jumped from place to place on her body. When the lightning bolt ceased to be seen, she turned to Yusuke smiling masochistically.

Darkfire: Damn, I forgot how good it feels to be one with lightning. Oh well, it's time to put your dodging skills to the test!

Without warning, she formed several balls of lightning and threw them at the poor mazuko. He dodged one yellow ball of energy only to twist out of the way of another one. One right after the other the came at hem until one happened to nick him on the hand, numbing the whole arm instantly. Panting hard, he clutched his numb arm protectively as he watched the rare forbidden grin smugly.

Darkfire: Now Yusuke, it's not as fun if you dodge all the time though I know a way to have even more fun. Come Fire!!!!

The green and black flames on her back flared wildly as small streams of fire started to dance around Darkfire's body with the lightning, giving her a creepy look as the eerie green light from the flames illuminated her dark blue eyes. Wordlessly she formed multiple balls of lightning and fire before flinging them at him. However, instead of dodging he raised his arms and let off enough blasts of spirit energy to match the number of fire and lightning energy balls.

Yusuke grinned and sprang forward when the tow attacks collided, creating a huge explosion, hiding them both from view. The sound of massive blow rang through the arena as the dust settled. As the last speck of dust settled, the crowd was startled to see both combatants looking worse for wear and breathing hard.

Yusuke was covered in what looked to be burns and bruises. He was holding one of his sides that had a broken rib. His face was a mask of determination and calculation as he stared as her. She was on the other side of the ring with a palm surrounded by a glowing blue energy placed gently over her stomach where a huge bruise was showing. Within seconds of placing her hand there the bruise had disappeared. She stood up, bringing her hand away to reveal smooth unmarred skin.

Darkfire: I grow weary of this battle. Let us finish this once and for all. Come Darkness!!! Come Ice!!!!

Shadows from all over the room flew towards her, making black rings around her while hail came down from the clouds to float around her in the air. She looked over to see Yusuke preparing his most powerful spirit gun yet.

Darkfire: It is time. Elemental Strike!

She pointed towards Yusuke, sending all four elements at him in one head on attack. Not wasting any more time, Yusuke called out his attack; releasing a massive amount of energy that easily put the one against Sensui to shame.

Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!!!!

The spirit energy blast dissolved her attack with almost no effort and continued on towards her. Before she could 'pretend' to dodge, the blast hit her hard, puncturing her left lung and a few arteries. She clutched the wound before looking up at a very shocked Yusuke.

Darkfire: I must thank you for the fight, Yusuke. A worthy opponent was all I ever wanted and now you have done what I couldn't' do myself. Please do not feel guilty… or blame yourself… you had no idea it would come… to this…you are…true warrior, Yusuke Urameshi… please… take care of… everyone… for me… and don't… dare… hurt… Psychic…

She lapsed into a fit of coughing as Yusuke ran forward, seeing the blood now running down her arm from the wound in her chest. She fell backwards in a heap as her vision started to go black around the edges.

Darkfire: tell… teammates…sorry…tell…Hiei…always… loved him…even if… chose her… over me…

Yusuke collapsed onto his knees as he tried to keep pressure on the wound since her hand had fallen long ago. She started coughing up more blood as her vision narrowed even further.

Darkfire: ...goodbye… Yusuke… see you… in…hell…

With those last words Darkfire's eyes closed an her body went still and lifeless. Everyone from both teams reached them just after her last breath of air left her. Yukina knelt down beside her and tried to heal the gaping wound in her chest, but it wouldn't close. Everyone else looked on the scene with sorrow while Hiei just stood there in shock, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his true love, his only love, his soul mate, was now dead.

Koto looked upon the group with tears in her eyes. She wanted to let them mourn, but she had a job to do.

Koto: Well folks, today is a sad day for all demons. Darkfire Darkness, the Lady of Darkness as many have called her, is dead, and Team Urameshi has won the tournament. We will all mourn the passing of such a young and powerful demon that could have taken our world to new heights.

She turned to the two teams standing around Darkfire's prone body.

Koto: The winning ceremony is in three days. You will have time to take care you your friend's body before then. I am sorry for your loss.

With those last words everyone started to leave the arena. In their wake came the two teams, on their way to the infirmary to tell their injured comrades the bitter sweet news.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I lied. This story has two chapters left, numbers 19 and 20. I'm also very sorry about not updating this story sooner. I just lost interest I guess in this story because it was all done and all that jazz, but I realize that to you, my fans, this story wasn't finished yet, so I'm going to give you these next two chapters very soon. Well, I should hopefully. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Darkfire**

Chapter 19

Prince Koenma was busy stamping paperwork in his office when a very annoying beeping sound came from his desk monitor, showing that Yusuke was calling him from his communicator. With a sigh, the millennia old toddler steeled himself, readying himself for the lie he would have to tell. His father had helped him come up with the necessary cover story for Darkfire's 'missing' soul. He sighed again before using a small part of his energy to teleport directly to the infirmary where both Team Urameshi and Team Darkness were waiting.

Koenma: What do you want, Yusuke? I'm very busy. I...

Koenma started to rant on and on about how much work he had to do while Yusuke just glared at the demi-god with righteous anger.

Yusuke: Bring her back.

Koenma: ...paperwor...wait, what?

Yusuke started to gather energy into his fists before taking a step towards the floating toddler.

Yusuke: Bring her back! Now!

Koenma looked at him with fake confusion.

Koenma: Bring her back? What are you talking about Yusuke?

Yusuke: Bring Darkfire back to us! I don't care how, but I want her alive! Now!

Koenma raised his head to look over Yusuke's shoulder towards the hospital bed where Darkfire's body lay cold and still.

Koenma: 'Here we go. I hope they buy it.' AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! She's dead?! Wait, she can't be dead!! I would've seen her come through my office. Oh no, this is bad, very bad.

Koenma stared to fake hyperventilate while hoping that he was convincing them.

Koenma: Shit! Shit! My father's going to kill me for losing such a powerful soul. Oh, my poor butt. I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week...

Koenma whimpered pathetically before donning on a very anxious facial expression.

Koenma: Now I'll have to go tell my father to send out the SDF. Oh...so may spankings...

Eren: Wait...what do you mean by the SDF?

Yusuke: They're the Spirit World's last resort.

His eyes softened slightly at the state the prince had worked himself into.

Yusuke: Koenma, why the SDF? It can't be that bad.

Koenma turned to the Mazuko, his face beet red in anger.

Koenma: Not that bad? Not that bad?!! If it was any other soul then yes, but this soul has more potential than me and my father combined. In your fight she could have crushed you without even trying, and that was when she hadn't unlocked her full potential. Now she's loose in the three worlds with all of her potential unlocked. If she decides to use the power she has, or heaven forbid she possesses someone and uses it, we all could be destroyed. Not bad?! Very bad doesn't even begin to cover it!!!

He began to look right and left as if waiting for something to come after him.

Koenma: Come on!!! We need to inform my father immediately!!!

With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared in front of him. Without hesitation he flew in leaving the group behind him. Yusuke and Erica both looked at each other before following with the other 13 members of Team Darkness and Team Urameshi behind them. After running to catch up with Koenma, they found themselves in front of two large and beautifully carved wooden doors. Without waiting Koenma changed into his teen form and pushed the door open, striding towards the huge form that was staring out the window towards the sky.

Enma: Who dares to enter my chambers without permission?!

He turned towards the door and frowned when he saw Koenma and the two teams from the dark tournament.

Koenma: It is I, Father. A matter of great importance has arisen.

Koenma bowed to his father before continuing to speak.

Koenma: My Spirit Detective's and I have come to report that the soul of Darkfire Darkness, who died earlier today, is loose among the three realms! If we deploy the SDF now, we may still be able to find and capture her!

King Enma just gave his son a look of surprise before bursting out in laughter that shook the whole room.

Enma: What a marvelous joke you tell my son. Could you please tell another.

Koenma's face grew hot at his father's blatant disregard for the seriousness of the situation.

Koenma: Father!!! This is not a laughing matter!! Her soul never came through my office!! She could be wreaking havoc upon the world right now!

King Enma just laughed harder at his son's outburst before regaining his composure.

Enma: Calm yourself my son. The reason she didn't come to your office is because I collected her soul myself. The great king reached up and took a small bottle from the top shelf of a huge bookshelf filled with many other small bottles. Leaning down, he passed the bottle to Koenma carefully. Koenma gasped as he held the bottle. Inside was a silver substance forming a peaceful image of Darkfire's sleeping face. Everyone else gathered around, in awe of the image before them.

Kuwabara: What is that thing? Why does it have Darkfire's face?

Kurama: That's her soul or spirit.

Anger that his love's soul was trapped, Hiei rounded on King Enma, growling loudly.

Hiei: Let her go!

He advanced towards the deity fearlessly, determined to release the woman he considered his mate.

Enma: What?!

His face went from calm and easy-going to hard and angry in an instant.

Hiei put his hand on his sword and sank into a fighting stance, ready to battle the king of Reikai if he had to for his love's soul.

Hiei: Let her go!!!

The king's eyes narrowed in anger as they locked onto Hiei's defiant ones.

Enma: So...you want me to let one of the most powerful souls in the history of Reikai have her life back all because you _love_ her, little Jaganshi? I think not.

Kuwabara walked past Hiei and pointed an accusing finger at the king of Reikai.

Kuwabara: And why the hell not, you stupid bastard? All you care for is yourself and your little world. You have no right to keep her from us, her family.

Suddenly, everyone present in the room could feel the weight of Enma's anger. a wind had started to rise while Enma's eyes gained a red shine.

Enma: You people, her family?! Ha! If you were her family and loved ones then why did she refuse when I offered to send her back into her body. She wasn't supposed to die this day. She was meant to jump to the right and avoid the attack entirely, but instead she chose to get hit and die. I offered her the chance to be a spirit detective with you guys as well, but she declined saying that she just wanted to rest in peace.

His glare bore into all of them as they hung their heads in sadness while Hiei hung his head in shame.

Enma: That poor girl's last wish was for her soul to be placed in one of these bottles until I deemed it the right time for her soul to brave the world once more, and I will make sure she has her wish. It is the least I can do to repay her for the sacrifices she will have to make in the future.

His eyes softened as he took the bottle from his son and placed it back onto the bookshelf.

Enma: Now, all of you, leave me except for you, Koenma.

Koenma cringed slightly at the tone his father had used while the rest of the group that had come with grumbled the king of Reikai's office.

When the two were finally alone, King Enma grabbed Darkfire's soul bottle from the shelf once more and uncorked the bottle, allowing her to became a ghost again.

Darkfire: Ugh... I feel like I just slept for about 1000 years. Was that really only a couple of hours?

She looked curiously at Enma.

Enma: Yes, dear child, it was.

There was no sign of his previous anger towards the two top teams in the Dark Tournament on his face or anywhere in his aura as he looked down at the woman before him who had the power to change the course of history forever.

Darkfire: Thank you for everything, Enma. I owe you big time.

Enma just smiled widely at her words and patted her lightly on the head with his finger, messing up her hair.

Enma: It's nothing, little one. Besides, this gives me something to do instead of just watching the sky.

Koenma looked at the gentle display of acceptance with a smile before deciding to interrupt them to prevent the conversation from getting any mushier.

Koenma: As much as I love watching you two have this little love fest, we really need to get you into your new body, so you can get used to it.

The Reikai Prince just shook his head at the eager expression on her face.

Darkfire: Sweet! I can't wait to see my new body and all of its powers!

King Enma just watched the two youngsters exit the room quietly, before turning back to the blue sky of Reikai with a contemplative expression upon his face.

Enma: 'So it has finally begun. The last stage of the prophecy is at hand.'

He closed his eyes and heaved a great sigh at the destruction and pain that the world was bound to go through.

Enma: 'I can only hope that we manage to get through this ordeal alive.'

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. We have one more chapter before this story is finished so please read and review. Please and thank you!**

**Darkfire**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, this is it, the promised chapter 20. It's kind of weird to be writing the last chapter of my first story that is like 40,000 words. Wow! That's a big number! Anyways, as I stated before this is the final chapter of The Seven, sadly, and the sequel may be written however I do not know how far I will get into it. I still need to plan out the details, but I'll work on it. HOWEVER, I may be convinced to work harder if I get some reviews stating that you, my reviewers/readers, would like one. And yes, it is still on the plan to be a trilogy so review review review review review!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 20

Five days after the meeting with King Enma, everyone found themselves at Genkai's temple dressed in clothes only used for mourning. Everyone from both finalist teams were there to celebrate their friend's passing on. Even Chuu, Shishiwakamaru, and the rest of Jin and Touya's friends were there, haveing met each other during their travels.

An air of sadness hung around the group as they each payed their respects to Darkfire through the wooden cross that marked her grave site. AS the last person placed thier flower next to the grave, it started to rain however, none of them noticed it at all. It seemed like they stood there forever their tears mixing in wth the rain drops that ran down their cheeks. Finally, the group turned to leave in silence, not wanting to break the spell that had settled over them all like a blanket.

Unknown to them, a silent watcher was hidden in the trees above them. Long blood red hair fell gently down to her shoulders, accenting her bright silvery eyes. On top of her head lay a pair of cute fox ears while her tail swished behind her. The kitsune's name was Tea Silverlin, formerly known as Darkfire Darkness. Her almond shaped eyes followed their progress through the trees until they had disappeared into the treeline.

No longer needing to stay hidden, Tea walked over to where her former body rested beneath the earth.

Tea: I guess this is really goodbye to my old self. Hmph...I sometimes wish that my becoming a demon had never happened, but now I see that if it never had I would still be back in that little old town wishing to become the best writer ever.

She sighed while setting down the flower she had brought with her on top of hte gravestone.

Tea: I really should thank you though for how much you've done for me. I wouldn't be the person I am today if not for you. Thank you... for everything.

Suddenly something vibrated inside the pocket of her brand new jeans. Curious, she pulled out one of Koenma's pink communicators. Flipping it open, she sighed at the sight of a distraught Reikai Prince.

Koenma: Tea Silverlin!! Don't you dare pull a stunt like this again!! I've had the whole castle on high alert over you!

His face looke cherry red and his breathing was ragged fom yelling.

Tea: It's alright Koenma! I was an S-class demon before this. I think I can take care of myself.

If it had been possilbe Koenma's face would have turned even redder.

Koenma: I don't care if you were an S0class or a D-clss before this. Right now, you have none of your former strength, so get your ass back here this instant!!!!

This time it was Tea who's face turned red from anger.

Tea: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS, you Little BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Koenma: You left before I could tell you hte details, so get your pretty little demon butt back here, now!

Tea: Alright, send a portal.

She closed the compact with an audible snap before putting hte dumb thing back into her pocket. As she waited for the portal, she crossed her arms and started mumbling about stupid toddler princes to herself until she heard a twig snap in the bushes behind her.

She whirled around settling into a loose martial arts stance and silently cursing her bad luck.

Tea: Come on out. I know you're there.

Slowly, the red-headed human form of Kurama walked out from behind a tree and into hte clearing, fingering his famous red rose in his hands carefully.

Kurama: Hmm...I knew I sensed a presense watching us earlier. I take it that you were that person, miss?

He looked at her with suspicious eyes while she stared beck at him with an impasive face.

Tea: Yes, that was I. I would have confronted your group earlier, but you were honoring a loved one, and I didn't want to intrude. I apologize for my rude actions if I have offended you, for that was not my intention.

She gave him a short bow, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't question her further, but it was not to be.

Kurama: No aplolgy is needed, young one. You were correct in the assumption that you would not have been welcome.

His eyes appraised her as he judged her, deciding whether or not she was a treat.

Kurama: Why are you here, kit? How did you manage to get into the Ningenkai?

Tea swallowed nerviously at Kurama's scrutinizing gaze.

Tea: I came into the Ningenkai on accident. I fell into a portal and am now waiting for a portal home.

She held his gaaze as she lied, trying to make sure he didn't know she was lieing.

Kurama: All of the portals around here are to Reikai. I didn' know there was a ktsune den there.

He advanced farther into the clearing as if daring her to run.

Tea: It is not a den per say, more like a temporary home until I heal.

She nearly shivere as his eyes swept over her again, checking for wounds and other injuries.

Kurama: I see no injugy on your person, nor do I smell any type of desease in you scent. Do not lie to me, kit.

He took another two steps forward nad transformed his rose into his famous Rose Whip.

Tea: I do not lie!

She shouted anger glinting in her eyes.

Tea: I have been sick for five days, trying to recover my energy enough to return to my home. Even now, I have only a fraction of my usual amount of energy. I do not like it here and I intend to return home as soon as possible. Even your presence here shall not stop me, Youko Kurama.

Her silver eyes glinted with fake confidence as she lowered her center of gravity, settling into a fighting stance. She straightened her back nad glared at him porudly whilewhile her tail lashed from side to side. As she glared at him the portal appeared behind her.

Tea: Now that my ride has arrived, I will leave. Don't even bother trying to follow.

She turned around and headed for the portal hoping he would just let her go.

Kurama: Wait! Just who are you?

Tea looked back at him, noticing that he wasn't going to follow.

Tea: You may call me Silver if you must.

WIth that said she turned and entered the portal, coming out into Koenma's office.

Koenma: What took you so long?

He gestured towards the seat infront of his desk as the portal disappeared .

Tea: I ran into an old friend.

SHe took a seat as Koenma glaced up from the paper he was reading.

Koenma: Whatever...now, let's get started. There's a lot you need to know about your new powers, you new body, and your new life.

**And that's the end of it everyone. Wow, that took a long time.**

**Ok the next book is The Revealing, but I don't know if I'm going to start this one or not. It will be in the normal style of writing I believe but I don't know for sure. Umm...actually I'm not quite sure if I'm writing the sequel, but well you already know all about that. However I will post an author's note if I do start the story. Well, I've had tons of fun, but I need to go finish my homework, lol. **

**Thanks again for your support,**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

**P.S. : And yes the main character was modeled slightly after me but not totally. Opps, bad mouth they weren't supposed to know that. Once again thanks for your support.**


	23. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
